119 days
by NancyMay
Summary: Set straight after the end of the telemovie, one chapter per month, jumping from Ballarat to the honeymoon couple. I had a feeling that Lucien would need a locum; surely the practice didn't fold after Edward's front page; and who better than our favourite pathologist?
1. Chapter 1

The cooler air hit them as they left the club. Alice sighed, the wedding was interesting, for her, and, as she had remarked to Matthew, she felt she understood the need to celebrate such occasions. The main thing was she was happy, very happy that Jean and Lucien were finally husband and wife. She had long since known that they loved each other, deeply, profoundly, but it was not something she herself had experienced.

Matthew rooted in his pockets and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and showed it to her, offering one.

'No, thank you,' she shook her head, 'but, please, if you want to..'

'Only keep 'em for such occasions,' he shrugged and returned them to their hiding place, 'but I thought...'

'I did,' she admitted, 'but we autopsied a heavy smoker and, frankly...'

'Right, that'll do for me.' He smiled. He watched her lean against the wall and stare up into the sky.

'Dr Harvey, Alice...' he started.

She slowly turned her head and looked at him in that peculiar way she had, the way he never knew what she was thinking.

'Superintendant..?'

'Are you ok, you know, with taking on Blake's duties as police surgeon, _and_ GP?'

'Why do you ask?'

'Well...' yes, why did he ask? 'Police surgeon, yes, I mean...'

'I am a qualified doctor, I just choose to work in pathology,' she folded her arms, 'I can work as a GP.' She watched his face for any indication he thought it was not the best place for her, a General Practice, 'Lucien seems to think I can keep his patients safe, and I intend to do my best to do so.'

'Right.' He scratched his head, 'so do you intend to come over every day, or...'

'I shall come over for surgery every afternoon.' She smiled, 'The cleaner Jean has coming in to make sure you keep the place tidy, is going to take the calls and make the appointments.'

'But, what if you're on a case?'

'Matthew!' She rolled her eyes, 'now is not the time to discuss this, Jean and Lucien are leaving on their honeymoon, let's go and see them off. We'll worry about it later, or when it happens, or...not at all.' She smiled, she was looking forward to the change, Jean had shown her how to do the accounts, for the patients the only change would be the doctor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew found the house eerie without Jean and Lucien. He spent most of his time down at the station only sleeping and eating there. Jean's stand in, he wouldn't refer to her as a replacement, was quietly efficient, a good cook when he needed it, which was rare; he had grown used to cooking for himself over the years; and was pleasant to the patients that came to see Alice. For the first week he and the pathologist danced around each other, she usually left after surgery except for the couple of times they shared a cuppa and discussed their respective days. Alice joked that the criminal fraternity had decided to take a holiday, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean sighed and stretched. Lucien had been in charge of the honeymoon - a four month trip to Europe starting with a cruise to Italy. He had considered flying but, with the past experiences he had of air travel he didn't think Jean would appreciate being kept in a tin can in the air, surrounded by smoke and endless food and drink. Besides, he thought, cheekily, they would have no privacy. Here, on an ocean liner, they could nip off to their cabin whenever they wanted, to do whatever they wanted.

As soon as Jean had agreed to marry him, Lucien had started to plan their honeymoon, putting money to one side to pay for the trip of a lifetime for her. He had planned it down almost to the day. A cruise to Italy, travel up through the country, travel through Switzerland, France, cross to England, see Mattie, up to Edinburgh... the things he wanted to show her...

She turned her head and smiled at the figure next to her in the bed. Lucien was lying on his side grinning like an idiot. Much as he had wanted to ravish her senseless on their first night together, he had restrained himself and slowly, sensitively, but thoroughly, made love to her. She, in turn, had at last been able to let him touch her the way she had wanted for so long and returned the love.

They had been shown to their cabin, where Jean had unpacked for them both, freshened up from their train journey and then sat on the bed looking at each other,

'Pinch me, Jean,' he whispered, 'I'm not sure this is real.'

She laughed, 'Oh, Lucien, darling husband, of course this is real, and no, I won't pinch you, you idiot.' She leaned into him and kissed him, a light touch, a kiss she'd given him hundreds of times before. He reached his arm round her and held her the way he had done so often during their courtship, but now it felt different. He inhaled the scent she wore, light, jasmine flowers he thought, perfect. He briefly thought of Matthew's comment that if he hurt her... and smiled.

They joined the rest of the passengers at the rail on deck, watching the shoreline retreat. There had been no one to see them off, not that they wanted it, that had happened at the train station. They'd wandered around for a short while, neither wanting to seem too eager to go to bed, for fear of shocking the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean kicked off her shoes in the cabin, and removed her hat and coat. She turned to her husband and smiled, a bright open smile, then held her hands out to him.

'Lucien,' she hummed, 'we're all alone, there's nobody watching and all of a sudden you're shy.'

'Oh Jean,' he sighed and pulled her into a long, deep and passionate kiss that left her gasping for breath, and more. She pushed his jacket off and started on his tie, looking up at him through her lashes, a coy smile playing around her mouth.

The rest of the world disappeared as they undressed each other, kissed and touched, Lucien's strong hands stroked her, smoothed over her breasts, his fingers drew lines down her spine. He carried her to the bed, and proceeded to kiss her from the toes up. She gave breathy giggles as his beard tickled her, little gasps as his tongue started to explore her then move up and circle each raised nipple. His hands followed his mouth until he was cradled between her thighs.

She could feel him against her leg, hard and ready for her. Her hands smoothed down his sides and grabbed his buttocks, then slid round to hold him and guide him and then they were joined. Lucien moved inside her slowly at first, then, as she bucked under him, he became more insistent, more urgent revelling in her panting his name until she cried out in ecstasy at release. He leaned over her and claimed her mouth, with one final push he spilled into her and groaned.

Jean held him there with her ankles, not willing to let him go, then skilfully rolled them both over so she was lying atop him. She pushed herself up on his chest and started to rock against him,

'My turn,' she smiled.

He held her round her waist as she stretched up and ground down onto him, arching back in pleasure, she was a beautiful sight for him, Jean Blake, formerly Beazley; completely undone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice was finding the GP work interesting. Lucien had lost a few patients when the Courier had printed the story about his drunkenness and cruelty to his first wife so she was rather surprised when a new patient made an appointment. The woman, mid thirties married with two children, explained she had moved to Ballarat about a month prior to the appointment. She had asked around, about doctors, and been advised that Dr Blake was somewhat unpredictable. She had enquired around and heard most of the story, before deciding that gossip was no way to find a doctor. And it was over three months ago.

'Well,' Alice put her stethoscope down and filed out the new patient note card, 'Dr Blake is on his honeymoon, currently. He won't be back for nearly four months, so, I'm afraid you won't be able to make up your mind 'til then.'

'So I hear,' Mrs Wellings nodded, 'well, I think, on balance, he will probably be the doctor for us. I heard that one of the other doctors is elderly, due for retirement, another did not sound very good, apparently he made a mess of a police matter...' Alice suppressed a smile, '...and the other, apparently 'nice'. '

'Is there anything I need to be aware of, to pass on to Dr Blake?' Alice decided to turn the conversation around to the issue at hand.

'I don't think so.' She smiled, 'I just wanted to make myself known to you.'

'Well, welcome.' Alice was at a loss as to what she should say. 'If you let me know your previous doctor, I'll arrange for your notes to be transferred.'

All details passed on, Alice was pleased that in spite of the stories still going around about Lucien, some people could make up their own minds. She heard Matthew come back from the station. He knocked and poked his nose round the door.

'Cuppa?'

'Mm, please,' she looked up and smiled, 'just got some paperwork to finish.'

'Right.' He limped back to the kitchen and put the kettle on. He mused at how absolutely right she looked behind a desk, as a GP. She hadn't lost any patients, which would be a relief to Lucien and Jean. Some patients had returned after Christmas, but not all, so if she could keep them it would be a good sign. Edward Tyneman could have ruined the business, broken Lucien, but he didn't. Now he was gone, so was Patrick, he was missed, Edward wasn't, and Susan let the paper run itself.

'Anything happening in town?' She asked, sitting on the couch and taking a cup of tea.

'Very quiet.' He sighed, 'almost too quiet. Alright here?'

'Fine, picked up a new patient for Lucien, family of four.' She smiled, 'hope I got it right, arranging for her records from her previous doctor.'

'Lucien will need to know of any previous treatments, I expect, but that's good, more on his list.'

'I thought so too.' Alice agreed. 'She'd asked around, and in spite of Lucien's history, shall we say, she decided he was the one for her. Even Wallace was turned down, the story of the lost evidence follows him like a bad smell.'

Matthew laughed, 'Well, he was careless and bloody rude!'

'You were so generous, to defend me...but...'

'I know, you can fight your own battles, but, you know,' he leaned forward in his seat, 'sometimes it's nice to know someone else has your back.'

'It is,' she smiled, 'and I'm rather glad it's you.' She went a little pink at the admission she appreciated his concern.

'Yes, well...' He cleared his throat, 'I'm cooking tonight, join me?'

'Oh, I...' She was surprised by his invitation.

'Nothing special,' he shrugged his shoulder, 'unless you have plans.'

'No, I don't.' She thought about what an evening usually entailed for her. A light meal, the less cooking the better, perhaps a soak in the bath, a book... 'Alright... thank you.'

And so it began, both cooking together, maybe once a week, maybe twice, he showing her how to make simple meals, she watching and learning, then cleaning up together and finishing the evening with a whisky, before she left to sleep in her own flat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For Jean and Lucien the cruise was time to get to know each other as husband and wife, not doctor and housekeeper. Their nights were spent in loving and learning how to tempt, to please, to satisfy each other. How to share a bed after so long sleeping alone. Lucien slept on her right, usually on his back, while she would lie on her side or front with her arm thrown over his chest, or draped over him like a blanket. She noticed he didn't seem to suffer from the nightmares anymore, her presence calmed him, his cares melted away. She slept more deeply than she had for years, wrapped in his arms, protected.

If there was dancing in one of the ballrooms, they danced; there were concerts to attend, they dined with the captain at his table with other guests. They could spend the days in quiet contemplation, reading or sitting watching other passengers play deck games, or they could stay in their state room and love. Jean had giggled at, what to her, was pure decadence, to make love in the afternoon, order a meal to be brought to them, then spend the night attending to each other's further needs.

'I wonder how Alice is getting on?' Jean said, as they leaned against the rail, watching the sun go down, one evening.

'I expect she's doing just fine,' Lucien had every confidence in his colleague, 'she'll get on well with Agnes, the other patients have met her, and Matthew will look after her.'

'I don't think she needs looking after, does she?' Jean thought the pathologist was too used to her own way to need 'looking after'.

'Perhaps that's not the right phrase,' Lucien agreed, 'he's in the house, and... I think he likes her.'

'Lucien Blake...' she grinned, 'I do believe you are match-making.'

He laughed, slipping his arm round her waist, 'I think they'd be good for each other. I did ask her to keep an eye on his leg, make sure he exercised it properly.'

Jean just raised her eyebrows and hummed.

'Do you need to do anything for tomorrow?' He changed the subject.

'No, everything is ready, the only thing we'll need to pack will be our toiletries,' she blushed, the nightwear had remained in the drawers of the chest in their room, unused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'They should be in Italy, now.' Alice observed as she looked at the diary for the day's appointments.

'Hmm?' Matthew was reading the paper, taking a day off, the first for a month, not including the weekends. It was quiet in town, he told Bill and Danny to call him if anything happened.

'Jean and Lucien,' she turned, 'they should have docked in Italy, last night, our time.'

'Bloody hell, has it been a month already?' He looked over the paper, 'time flies...'

'Well, it must be going alright, neither has come back in a huff,' she grinned, Alice Harvey, Matthew was learning, had a sense of humour, quite a wicked one at that!

'... and there have been no reports of an Australian woman throwing her husband overboard!'

Alice laughed and headed for the surgery. 'I'm going to get ready, it's quite a long list today.'

'I'll bring you some tea later,' he returned to reading the latest twaddle in the Courier. Susan really needed to get a grip, it was going downhill, rapidly.

'Thanks...Jean.' She smirked. He just raised an eyebrow.

Matthew showed the patients out for her, noting that most seemed to be smiling as they left, perhaps it was because he was acting as receptionist for a change.

'She's very good,' a woman he didn't know nodded, as he opened the door for her, 'Dr Blake was lucky to find such a fine doctor willing to stand in for him.'

'He's known her a while, they work together at the hospital,' Matthew smiled.

Well, if he goes away again,' she added, 'I hope he has Dr Harvey stand in, I like her no nonsense approach.'

Matthew watched the woman leave and scratched his head, he'd tell Alice later, over dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Really?' She gasped when he told her, 'well...' but she had nothing to add, lost for words.

'Really,' Matthew affirmed, 'perhaps she will be one of those that recommends the practice when asked.'

'Maybe.' She took her plate to the sink, 'I'm sure Lucien will be happy if his list expands.'

'I know he will, and so will Jean.' He limped over and they washed the dishes together. These evenings, he thought, were really rather domestic. He liked it. He also liked that, as she left, more often than not, she would kiss his cheek!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three more months to go, I'm sure there will be cases for Alice and Matthew, more loving and learning for Dr and Mrs Blake.

Reviews and comments always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

They queued with the rest of the passengers, waiting to have their passports checked and to retrieve their luggage. The port was bustling, a combination of novice travellers, like Jean, and the more experienced who tended to huff at the wait. She had her hand in the crook of Lucien's arm and smiled up at him every time he looked to make sure she was alright with the crowd. They were to stay in Naples for a couple of days before moving on to Rome, then Florence, Verona and, finally, Venice.

As they settled into their room in the hotel Lucien told her what he planned for this leg of their tour. She was astounded at his ideas, that he would show her the best of the countries he had decided on. Wherever they were,

'You pick what you want to do.' He held her tight, 'where you want to go, what you want to see...this trip is for you, Jean.'

She gulped back tears; when she had told him, that day in the garden that she had wanted to see more of the world she had resigned herself to the fact that it would never happen and now... now she was in Italy. She knew what countries he was taking her to, but not where, which cities or towns. She knew they would end up in England, see Mattie, before they headed back home, by cruise ship.

'Oh Lucien... how will I know? I mean I've only read about these places in books...'

'Well,' he kissed her head, then the happy tears that rolled down her cheeks, 'on the first day in each town, we shall just wander, then you can see where you would like to explore in more detail.'

'That's sounds perfect.' She laughed, giddy as a teenager.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice left Matthew in the office and headed to the morgue. She had attended a crime scene early that morning, a small aircraft had come down near the airfield the previous evening. There were two bodies and she was fairly sure it would be a routine autopsy.

She had asked for an assistant and the young man who had been assigned was standing, nervously waiting for the formidable Dr Harvey. She hid a smile behind the clip file she was carrying before moving to the table.

'You are?' She asked.

'Erm, Saul, Saul Jacobs,' he blushed as he spoke.

'Well, Saul Jacobs,' she handed him a clipboard from the side, 'shall we get on with it?'

'Ok,' he gulped. He'd heard stories that she was one not to be trifled with, she had seen off Dr Wallace, butted heads with a senior copper.

'You write down everything I say about the patient,' She started to undress the first body folding his clothes and setting them neatly on the counter behind her. She listed everything she found, and Saul lost himself in his job.

'Now,' she turned to him and turned the top sheet over, 'now we look at the body. We'll start at the head, you keep doing what you did on the last sheet.'

'Overall description of the body, male, aged thirty five to forty, well nourished, height, five foot ten.' She turned her attention to any cuts or bruises. Bruise to the left side of the forehead, indicating he hit his head on the instrument panel, perhaps...' she carried on theorising and commenting. Then she turned to her assistant. 'So, any thoughts?'

'Oh, er... well um...'

'Come on man,' she teased, 'spit it out.'

'He died as a result of the accident.' Saul looked at her, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline, 'I mean, he wasn't murdered.'

'And you come to that conclusion...?'

'Well,' Saul took a breath, 'if he was sitting in the front and there are no injuries to his back then he just fell hard against the front and, er...'

'Hm,' she mused, 'it does seem to be the most obvious. What other tests could I do?'

'You haven't x-rayed his head.' Saul stood ready for a clip.

'I haven't, have I?' She wondered if he had noticed. Matthew had said to try and get any assistants she was offered to work with her, and then they could assign one to her for the rest of the time she was in charge.

'No, miss...er... doctor.' He gulped again, he had been told the worst thing you could call Alice Harvey was 'Miss'.

'What would I be looking for?'

'Um...'

'Please stop hesitating, all this umming and erring is rather irritating, say what you mean to say.'

'Bleeding,' he blurted out, 'bleeding on the brain!'

She turned away and smiled slightly, 'He'll do,' she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The x-ray showed a depressed fracture of the front of the skull with bleeding behind. Alice didn't think it was enough to cause him to die.

She began a full autopsy, letting Saul watch, weigh and note the organs and findings.

'Dr Harvey,' he chanced his arm, 'he appears to be in good health, unless the blood tests show anything.'

'Quite so,' she agreed, 'so what will we be looking for in the blood?'

'Drugs, maybe,' he thought for a while, 'alcohol.'

So far he seemed to be inoffensive, reasonably intelligent and, most importantly, not prone to fainting.

'Do you know how to test for drugs?'

'Yes,' he nodded, 'morphine, bennies, cocaine, sedatives.'

'Right, well you start those while I put this one away.' She pointed him to the equipment she would normally use, 'then we can start on the second body.'

She had started on the second autopsy when Saul called her over to his bench.

'Dr Harvey,' he rubbed the back of his neck, 'I think he had benzedrine in his system. Quite a high dosage.'

'Enough to kill?' She came over to him.

'I suppose so,' he sighed, 'but it would depend on him, surely. If it was his first time, or if he was particularly sensitive to it...'

'I have to admit, there is no sign of heart disease, the only other cause was the bleed to the brain.' She studied his test result, 'so death due to a combination of a bleed to the brain and a high dose of benzadrine.'

'Wonder how he got the bennies,' Saul murmured.

'Indeed, well,' Alice nodded, 'I think that's more Superintendant Lawson's area, don't you?'

'Oh, yes, I didn't mean...'

She patted his arm and suggested they carry on with the second autopsy.

Upon close examination they discovered bruising over the chest and finger bruises round the neck. He, too, had a bruise across his forehead, quite a bit bigger than the first man. Alice looked at her notes from the scene, he was the pilot, so the bruises over the chest would be from the steering column.

'Dr Harvey,' Saul interrupted her, 'the x-ray.' He pushed it under the clips on the light box.

'Thank you,' she stopped reading the scene notes and gazed at the image. 'Hmm, no fracture, no bleeding...'

'Perhaps he took the full force on his chest.' Saul suggested, feeling a lot braver than when he had started that morning.

'Well, let's open him up and have a look.' Alice turned to the body and picked up a fresh pair of gloves.

Apart from the bruising to the chest there were no other injuries, internal or external.

'Now what?' Saul asked.

'Well, Saul,' she folded her arms, 'could you do the blood tests for me, and then, as everything else seems normal, I'm going to take a look at his brain.'

'But the x-ray doesn't show anything.'

'I know,' she smiled, 'but there may be bruising, and that won't show on an x-ray. Now, where did Dr Blake put the bone saw?'

Saul watched wide eyed as she took the top of the man's head off and extracted the brain. He was so stunned he forgot to feel even slightly nauseous and they both poured over the organ.

'See here...' she pointed with a scalpel, 'deeper colouring - bruising, and here,' she turned it so they could both see the brain stem, 'bleeding, and bruising further up.'

'So, his brain rebounded in his skull?' Saul whistled, 'bloody hell.'

'Indeed,' Alice raised her eyebrows, Saul blushed and immediately apologise for his language.

'Well, I'm going to write up the report.' She smiled, 'then he needs putting back together.'

'I'll do that,' he pulled on some gloves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice passed Matthew her autopsy reports for the two men.

'I'll talk to you later,' she smiled, 'but I have surgery in half an hour.'

'Right,' he called after her, 'how's your new assistant?'

'He'll do.' she waved over her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They strolled hand in hand through the streets of Naples. It was very different to any place Jean and been to. The streets were narrow and quite steep in some places. Instead of stopping for a full lunch they stopped at a pavement cafe and ordered some local seafood and water. With some salad and bread, they were quite content.

'Lucien,' Jean stopped outside a small newsagent type shop, 'I know it's our honeymoon, but I'd like to send a postcard or two. To Alice and Matthew.'

'I'm sure they'll be rather glad to know you haven't run off with a sailor, or an Italian,' he teased. 'Yet!'

'Silly,' she chose two postcards and they went inside to pay for them.

After dinner they went for a stroll in the town. There were still quite a lot of people around and music floated out of some cafes and restaurants. Jean found it all perfectly charming. During the day she had identified a couple of places to visit knowing they would be moving on to Rome the day after.

'I'm not going too fast for you, am I?' Lucien asked as they headed back to their room.

'I don't think so,' she took her hat and jacket off. 'But I will need the cruise home to recuperate.'

'Well, if you want to stay longer somewhere, just let me know.' He took her in his arms and kissed her. She melted into his arms and let him do what he wanted, which was slowly undress her, he kept telling her this was one of his favourite things, it was like unwrapping an exotic gift each time. Each time he examined his 'gift' he found new things to wonder at.

She liked doing pretty much the same to him, running a finger down the scars on his back, kissing them lightly They didn't frighten her, as he thought they would, but she could only imagine the pain he went through and resolved that never again would he feel such pain if she could help it. She stood behind him, naked, having relieved him of everything but his shorts and put her arms round him, kissing his back softly and running her hands over his chest, circling his nipples then running her hands so delicately down to slip them inside his shorts and push them off. He gasped, softly and waited for her to move round to face him and press herself against him.

When she did so he ran his hands swiftly down her back and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs round his waist and, as he moved backwards to sit on the bed she slipped down and over him, grinning and moving, rubbing her breasts against his chest, feeling him hold her round her trim waist, to stop her falling backwards as she arched in release and squealed with ecstasy.

They fell on the bed panting and giggling,

'God, Jean.' Lucien hissed, 'you're amazing.'

'You're not so bad yourself,' she teased as he rolled them both under the bed clothes, then dived down to explore her with his tongue.

'Lucien! Luci...! Oh!' She screamed then gasped at what he was doing to her. Sometimes her less than expansive knowledge of ways to please a spouse were a blessing, that way he could surprise and excite her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He loved showing Jean Italy, although he was not as familiar with it as he was with France and England, but seeing it through her eyes he felt as if he were seeing it for the first time. Her joy at learning new things, trying new food, the way she poured over the guide books filled him with pride and love. He asked for nothing in return but her company. As they walked through the narrow streets of Naples and later in the week, in the wider streets of Rome she held his hand or linked her arm with his, totally at ease.

She wanted to see all of it,

'Even the old ruins?'

She turned and looked at him, 'I'll never get the chance again.'

'Well you'll just have to make to with living with this old ruin in Ballarat,' he laughed.

'You are not an old ruin, darling,' she linked her hands behind his neck, in the street, 'you are my renovation project, and I think I've just about finished it. I do love you, Lucien, just as you are.' She tiptoed up and kissed him, fully and passionately, in the street!

Lucien was quite taken aback, how often had he wanted to steal a kiss when they were out at home and here she was... wonders would never cease!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice checked the post box, Matthew so often forgot and Janet, the cleaner/receptionist, usually assumed he had checked and... well it worked best if she did it.

Rates, telephone bill, a medical journal and two postcards. The bills were Matthew's department, he had agreed he would pay them as he was living there, Alice would read the journal, but the postcards...she decided they could wait until dinner.

She dealt with Agnes' weak excuses for not following the diet she had outlined for her, so she threatened her with, not only a stay in hospital but, a thorough telling off by both Dr _and_ Mrs Blake on their return. Agnes liked Dr Harvey, a little like Lucien but more forthright.

'As you wish, doctor,' she inclined her head, 'but really, is it worth it?'

'Miss Clasby,' Alice leant forward over the desk, 'neither you nor I want to risk the wrath of Lucien Radcliffe Blake on his return. I promised him I would look after you...'

Agnes smiled and promised she would try to follow the regime.

Alice watched her leave, true the revised diet and medication would prolong her life, but she felt the older woman only came to surgery for company.

She tidied up the consulting room, put the bills ready to post and, on hearing Matthew return from the station, headed to the kitchen to make tea.

He joined her there and took the cups out of the cupboard.

'Good session?' He asked, putting milk in the jug.

'Mm,' she warmed the pot, 'Agnes came in, I think she's lonely. She wouldn't need to come so often if she followed instructions, but I have a feeling she only comes for a chat.'

'Wouldn't surprise me,' he waited for her to fill the pot.

'Anything interesting, have you found out any more about our two flyers?' The case was dragging on, to the state where Matthew and his fellow officers were coming to the conclusion that the one high on bennies panicked, and banged the control pilot's head against the console until he blacked out and died, and the plane crashed in the trees.

'We've closed it.' he sipped the hot tea, 'we can't find anyone who can change our initial findings so, death by misadventure.'

'Silly sods.' Alice mused. 'Waste of life.'

'True.' Matthew sighed, 'so, anything else, in the morgue?'

'No, but I'm quite happy with young Saul.' She headed to the sink, 'he wants to learn, and he can do most of the tests I need doing.'

'Good.' He looked in the fridge, having asked Janet to do some shopping for him. He took out some chicken. 'Right, Dr Harvey, dinner.'

Between them they prepared dinner, Matthew showed her how to wrap a chicken breast round sausage meat and wrap that in bacon. She usually prepared the vegetables and it had become almost a game, with laughter, teasing and the odd kiss to the cheek.

As they sat together afterwards with a whisky, Alice produced the two postcards.

'How do you feel, about yours being sent here?' Matthew turned his over.

'Well, I know that Jean knows where I live,' She read the note, 'but knowing I am here for surgery... '

'Well, she hasn't run off, or thrown him overboard.' Matthew noted.

'Looks like Italy agrees with her.' Alice read her card.

'Have you ever been out of the country?' Matthew asked.

'No,' Alice put the card down. 'You have, though, haven't you?'

'North Africa,' he agreed, 'a bit too hot, for my liking.'

'Jean always wanted to see more of the world,' Alice remembered a conversation she had with, the now, Mrs Blake, 'she never thought she would get the chance.'

'Do you?'

'The more I read of the state of other countries the more I want to stay here,' she sighed, 'I at least understand what's going on to a certain extent. I don't envy her, I'm not jealous, I am happy for her.'

'She deserves it.' Matthew stated and refilled her glass.

'She does.'

As Alice left, lifting herself up to kiss Matthew's cheek and thank him for the evening, she wobbled. Matthew caught her,

'Too much whisky doctor?' He teased.

'Superintendant...' she raised her right eyebrow, 'are you insinuating...'

'Perish the thought,' but he took advantage of his hold on her and pulled her into a short, but still meaningful, kiss.

Alice gasped, 'Goodnight, Matthew.' She breathed.

'Goodnight, Alice,' He nodded and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice smiled all the way home. Slowly but surely Matthew Lawson was chipping away at her resolve not to get involved with another man. The last had only wanted one thing, and as soon as she had understood that, she had turned and walked away. She still had time, plenty of time, to close down again; but she didn't want to...yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew smirked as he limped to his bedroom. She tasted rather nice, he thought, whisky and lipstick... such a long time since he had tasted the latter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Uffizi Gallery was all Jean had imagined and more. Such glorious art, Lucien smiled at her as she gazed at the paintings by such artists she had only heard of, Michelangelo, Rafaello, Botticelli, only seen pictures in books. She felt like a schoolgirl and apologised to her husband for her childish behaviour.

'Jean,' he took her hand, 'the Ballarat Art Gallery does not show such riches as these, enjoy, I do. And I love that you get such delight in them.'

'Lucien,' she looked embarrassed for a moment, 'can we see David, you know, the statue. Only, in books it is highly praised and as we're here...'

'Of course,' he smiled, didn't everyone who came to Florence want to see David, but at the same time he understood her embarrassment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stood and looked, walked round the statue and mused. Lucien decided not to show any emotion, if he could help it, a seventeen foot high statue of a nude male took some looking at.

'Well,' she hummed, 'quite a well defined figure, but, on balance,' she turned to her husband, 'I think I got the better deal.' She smirked and let her gaze wander to her husband's nether regions. He blushed.

'Jean,' he leant forward and breathed in her ear, 'care to show me what you mean?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She lay on the bed, and stretched, reaching towards the headboard, then sighed. He turned and looked at her, taking his eyes down from her pretty face, over her breasts, down to the curls between her legs and leant over to dip his tongue into her belly button.

'Lucien, oh, mmph...' she bit her lip, and raised her hips unconsciously.

His fingers roamed down and found her slick already, he'd learnt in such a short time it didn't take her long to be ready for him, but he liked to take his time with her, stroke her, dip in and out, tease her with his fingers. He would nip at her nipples, run his fingers down and round over her rump and pull her under him before he took her and loved her until she could barely breathe. .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You'll need a warm jacket with you,' Lucien picked up a blanket, 'it will get cold as the night wears on.'

She had no idea what he was taking her to, just that it would go on late into the evening and he had arranged a basket of food and drink to keep them going. He took two cushions off the chairs and squeezed them on top of the basket.

They walked hand in hand through the busy streets of Verona towards the amphitheatre. Lucien handed over the tickets and took her inside and chose a space where they had a perfect view of the central performance area.

It was a phenomenal performance, 'Aida', big choruses, beautiful arias, Jean was entranced. The pastry Lucien had offered her stayed untouched in her hand, and it made him smile to see her so engrossed, oblivious to all around her. During the intervals he encouraged her to drink a glass of wine and eat and she snuggled close as the evening wore on and the temperature dropped, but never once did her attention waver.

She was still speechless as they wandered back to the hotel. He had wrapped the blanket round her shoulders as the cool of the evening and tiredness began to take its toll on her, but through her tiredness she looked so very happy.

He handed the basket to the concierge and took her upstairs where he undressed her and put her to bed.

'Thank you,' she murmured, sleepily, 'that was wonderful.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice noticed Dr Wallace hanging round the mortuary corridor. He didn't seem to be doing anything productive so she ignored him until he was ready to speak to her. The way he watched her discuss something with Saul and then head off to see Superintendant Lawson made her skin crawl. He had tried bad mouthing her to Matthew over the murder of Edward Tyneman, and had been taken down several pegs. After Lucien had been reinstated he was rude whenever he saw her, knocking into her, as he had done that day in the morgue, looking her up and down as if she was something he had got stuck to the bottom of his shoe. She was sure he was up to something.

'You have two new patients, Dr Harvey,' Janet handed her a cup of tea as she headed to the consulting room to start surgery.

'Really,' She raised her eyebrows, 'well, that's good, newcomers to the town?'

'No, former patients of Dr Wallace.' Janet wasn't keen on him either, but she saw Dr King, which is how she knew Jean and why Jean had asked her if she would step in for her while she was away.

'Oh,' Alice looked wary, that could explain him hanging round the morgue. But that behaviour had started almost as soon as he lost his position as police surgeon.

The two new patients were pleasant, families with children and their only complaint was that in one case he had dismissed the Down's syndrome child of one, and the rash on another, which Alice determined was just a reaction to a new washing detergent his mother had used. She knew Lucien would be empathetic to the one and practical with the other, which is what she tried to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew noticed she was quiet over dinner.

'Just a little more tired,' she smiled a small smile. 'Two more families on the list.'

'Oh, right,' he looked at her, 'I did ask you at the wedding, if you would be alright.' He tried to look stern, but he just looked concerned.

'I know,' she reached for his hand, 'and I am fine, it's just been a bit busier than usual. If you don't mind, I think I'll head home, early night.'

At the front door he took her hands in his.

'How about we both take Sunday off.' He looked into her eyes, 'do something completely ordinary, like drive somewhere remote and have a picnic.'

The thought of being away from the surgery and the morgue for a day was very tempting. Nobody would be able to contact them,

'Alright,' she sighed, 'yes.'

Matthew pulled her into a hug and a soft kiss, 'See you tomorrow.'

'Good night, and thank you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien smiled as Jean's head rested on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep almost as soon as the train had pulled out of Verona station taking them to Venice, their last stop in Italy. He had decided that it would be best for them to attend the opera the night before they left, having a feeling that Jean may need a little more sleep and where better than on the train. He put his arm round her shoulders and she automatically cuddled closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They boarded a vaporetti to take them to their hotel, where Jean freshened up and apologised to her husband for being a less than engaging travelling companion.

'Honestly, Jeannie,' he grinned, 'I dozed a bit too. I'm dragging you all over Europe at a heck of a speed...'

'Lucien, you are not dragging me anywhere,' she laughed and wrapped her arms round him. 'I wanted to see more of the world, and this is wonderful. Last night, the opera, I could never have seen anything so big at home, I loved it, it was magnificent.'

'Well, we'll have a restful few days here,' he bent and kissed her, 'and, although you have left the church you could, if you want, attend Sunday service at St Mark's.'

'I don't know, Lucien,' she looked down, 'I haven't been to church since I told Father Emery that the church didn't support me.'

'Oh Jean,' he knew it had been a difficult decision for her to marry a divorced man, knowing she would not be accepted by the church she had belonged to all her life. 'I don't think for a moment god has forgotten you.'

'But...'

'It's not god who has deserted you, just the men who think they know him,' he stroked her head, 'just because I don't believe, doesn't mean I don't understand.'

'Would you...' asking him to attend Sunday mass, even just to be at the back of the cathedral was a lot, she thought.

'If you want to go, yes, I'll accompany you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a rich service, Jean thought, and for the first time for a long time she felt she should be there. She couldn't take communion, but she could sing the hymns, make the responses, and, with Lucien joining in his rich baritone she could bear that.

They spent the next few days wandering Venice, admiring Murano glass, seeing all the sights, the Bridge of Sighs, the Rialto Bridge. Jean drank it in, trying to commit it to memory, laughing as Lucien took photographs of her sitting opposite him in a gondola, eating a gelato as she leant against the bridges; the wandered through the market and bought a few trinkets, souvenirs of a truly romantic time. At night Lucien treasured her, loved her and held her as they slept soundly, no nightmares or disturbing dreams to upset either of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice picked up the phone,

'Mortuary, Dr Harvey speaking.' She raised her eyebrows at the request. 'Matthew, is there a body?'

'No.'

'So why do you need me?' This was odd, Danny was attending a disturbance at a house in Redan, now Matthew was calling her out to the same place.

'Dr Harvey,' he sighed, 'I'm sorry, but I need you to ascertain the mental health of the occupant.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She pulled up in front of a small house, where she could see a police car and two officers, Danny and Matthew, talking at the gate.

'What happened?' She approached them.

'The neighbour called, saying Mrs Wallace...'

'...Wallace?'

'Yeah, wouldn't y'know it, Dr Wallace has a wife.' Danny grunted. 'Anyway, she had lit a bonfire in the garden, and has been dancing round it, waving a baby.'

'What?!' Alice looked horrified.

'That's what the neighbour says.' Danny shrugged, disbelievingly.

'Dr Harvey,' Matthew approached, 'we can't find Wallace so...' he looked at her, straight in the eye, '...please, perhaps you can see...' he scratched his head.

'Where?'

'Back garden,' Danny showed her to the gate, with Matthew behind her.

'Did the neighbour give any other information?' She asked as he put his hand on the latch.

'Only that they rarely, if ever, see her. Seems she had a nervous breakdown after her baby died, ooh, ten years ago.' Danny pushed the gate open to reveal a still smouldering pile of garden refuse, and what appeared to be a bassinet. A figure, naked and shivering in the cool air, crouched at the far side, stroking what, at first glance, looked to be a tiny baby.

'I think that's a doll.' Alice whispered, 'too small to be a baby, even a premature one.'

'Right,' Matthew decided she knew best.

Alice carefully and slowly approached the keening woman,

'Hello,' she murmured quietly, 'Mrs Wallace?'

The figure stiffened.

'My name's Dr Harvey,' she took a couple more steps, 'can I do anything for you?'

The woman pulled the doll close to her breast. Alice noted there was not much there, shrunken breasts and her rib cage rather prominent. Underweight, half starved and clearly unbalanced.

'Hello?' Alice spoke gently again. 'Mrs Wallace?'

Slowly, and with utmost caution Alice approached and crouched down,

'You must be cold,' she looked over to Danny and mouthed the word, 'blanket.'

Danny shot into the house and grabbed the first blanket he could find, draped over the couch, discarded, he thought, by Mrs Wallace. He crept round to Alice and handed it to her. She held it out, as if to welcome a child into her arms.

'Come on, let's get this blanket round you.' Keeping her voice low and calm, Alice moved a little closer.

The head began to lift, the firelight highlighted the hollow cheeks, wide, frightened eyes and Alice gasped,

'Lizzie?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, but hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next. No promises.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Wallace stared into the doctor's eyes, a vague recollection tried to insinuate itself into her mind.

'Lizzie?' Now quieter and with a slight hiccup, Alice swallowed at the sight, her once lively, skittish, sister, reduced to a moaning, walking skeleton. 'Lizzie, it's Alice, come on, let's get you warmed up.'

Lizzie cautiously crawled to the voice and was enveloped in the blanket and felt a soft kiss drop onto her unwashed hair.

'Oh, Liz, what happened?' Alice murmured, 'what has he done to you?'

Lizzie just nuzzled into her shoulder, savouring the warmth so long missing from her life.

Seeing, what he surmised was, a reunion of some kind, Matthew approached with caution. Alice felt, rather than heard, his presence and looked up. The harrowing look on her face cut him like a knife. Alice was always so pragmatic in such situations, but she looked almost as broken as Mrs Wallace.

'This is my sister, Matthew, Lizzie.' She almost whispered. 'Can you help me get her inside. I need to get her clothed and a warm drink inside her.' As she spoke she grew stronger, 'then hospital.'

'Right,' he didn't question her, he could do that later, 'Parks,' he turned to Danny, 'go and put the kettle on.'

Not having heard the conversation, Danny was faintly confused, but the superintendant always knew what he was doing, so...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was dull, not clean or tidy, but it was warmer than the garden. Between them, Alice and Matthew had carried Lizzie into the living room where they had set her down gently on the couch. Alice sent Matthew to find a nightgown and robe while she soothed the keening woman. She looked around at the clutter in the room; evidence of a baby, tiny clothes strewn over the furniture but the neighbour said she had lost a child ten years previously. Had this sent her sister into madness? If so, why hadn't Wallace sought treatment or care for her? She felt angry, more than angry, furious, at him and a profound sadness that she wasn't there when Lizzie needed her. Fizzy Lizzie, destined to be adored by millions with her sweet singing voice, her light, infectious laugh and the way she danced on stage, as if there was nothing to hold her down. The last she had heard, Lizzie was in London, a part in a musical. Their diverse careers sent them in opposite directions and eventually the letters had dried up; she now understood the look on Lucien's face when she admitted she didn't know where she was. Her thoughts were interrupted by Matthew with a nightgown and robe, and Danny, carrying a cup of hot sweet tea.

While she dressed Lizzie and had a quick check to see if there were any injuries, Matthew and Danny left her one to call the ambos and the other to make sure the garden fire was out. She found evidence of a caesarean, a few scratches from the garden and some bruises.

'Is there anything else I can do, doctor?' Danny appeared behind her.

'Yes, see if he has a study here,' Alice looked up, 'I want her medical notes.' She turned and helped Lizzie drink the tea, soothing her, and telling her everything would be alright.

'Can you do that?' Danny thought that would be confidential.

'I'm her sister, Sergeant, I have a right to know what has happened.' Her answer was terse, so he headed to have a look round and see if he could find the information she wanted. He didn't know Alice and hadn't picked up that she was distressed to find her sister in such a condition, at first. He'd heard, in the station, about how she could be acidic when it suited her, didn't suffer fools gladly, but there was also talk about her and the boss. He couldn't see it, she wasn't Lawson's type, he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice had travelled in the ambulance with Lizzie, holding her hand and talking to her, reminding her of their childhood and parents. How they were so different, that she was always buried in her books while Lizzie sang and danced her way through life.

She gave the doctors and nurses all the information she had, Lizzie's name, age, date of birth, the notes Danny had found, secreted in a drawer, that showed she had had a caesarean ten years ago, being delivered of a daughter, who died two days later. No reason was given for the child passing, just that Lizzie had suffered from depression after the birth and subsequent death of her baby and then the notes had ended.

The doctor overseeing her care pronounced her dehydrated and starving. She was bathed by the nurses, her hair washed and then she was dressed in a clean gown and placed in a clean, warm bed. A drip was set up to administer the fluids she desperately needed and then the doctor decided he'd better discuss things with Alice.

'I don't think she'd have lasted much longer, Dr Harvey.' He knew there was no point hiding anything from her, 'we can make her comfortable, rehydrate and feed her up, but it is her mental state that worries me.'

'And me.' Alice admitted, 'her husband is a doctor, I don't understand how he could let her get to this state. Why didn't he ask for help? He's not a psychiatrist...'

'You know him?'

'Dr Wallace and I have ... met.' She didn't want to blacken the man's name, for all she knew he was a perfectly acceptable GP, unless you had children or a learning or physical disability. She wondered again about the child Lizzie had lost. 'I had no idea he was married to my sister.'

'I see,' the doctor felt the underlying tension. 'Well, I expect we can ask him. Do you know where he is?'

'Apparently he couldn't be located, I was called because I am acting police surgeon. I didn't know it was her until I got there. In fact Lizzie and I had lost touch, I had no idea she was here, in Ballarat.'

Alice was desperately trying to keep her emotions in check and the longer she stood with this doctor, the harder it was getting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean closed her eyes as they floated in a gondola under the Bridge of Sighs. It had been a magical few days in Venice, Lucien had even accompanied her to Sunday mass. They had wandered hand in hand through the streets, visited galleries, and made love whenever they wanted. Some mornings when she woke she expected to be staring at the pink walls of her bedroom in Ballarat, that it was all a dream, a wonderful one but a dream, nevertheless. But it wasn't, it was real, she was married to Lucien Blake and he had organised a honeymoon round Europe. She was in seventh heaven!

Tomorrow they were heading to Milan and then after a brief stop they would go to Switzerland, Geneva for a few days.

The gondolier smiled as he guided the vessel through the water and Lucien leant over her and kissed her, softly but passionately. She hummed into his mouth, wondering how long it would be before they were back at their hotel!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien smiled as they took in the breathtaking scenery between Venice and Milan. Train journeys at home were never this interesting, in fact Jean usually managed to do a fair bit of knitting between Ballarat and Melbourne. Everything was so green and lush,

'I bet Matthew has killed my plants,' she observed, not unkindly.

Lucien laughed, 'I'm sure Janet will have seen to them, or Alice will have reminded him.'

'Alice said she'd have more success reviving a long dead corpse than keeping houseplants alive.' Jean laughed, imagining Alice trying to resuscitate a body on the morgue table.

'Yes, well, let's hope she hasn't tried that.'

Milan was going to be a short stop, just one night before heading to Geneva, Lucien had joked one day when Jean had told him he gave her too much, that if he could give her the stars he would, and when perusing a guide book he had found the way to do just that. They registered at a small, intimate hotel and freshened up before heading to where he could give her the stars, in fact the universe - the planetarium.

'Lucien!' Jean smiled.

'Well, as space travel is not easy to organise yet, so...' He grinned cheekily, 'shall we...' he held out his hand and they went inside.

It was quiet, very few visitors at that time, which was just how Lucien wanted it. They wandered into the dome where the night sky was projected onto the ceiling. Jean took a short breath,

'Oh, it's beautiful.' She whispered. 'Even though I've looked at the stars at home, to see them so clearly...'

Lucien stole a sideways look at her, she was entranced by the sight of the night sky gently moving through the year. Perhaps he could get her to lie on a blanket in the garden on a clear night and... He slipped his arm round her shoulders and pointed out as much as he knew. Others around them left, until there was just the two of them, gazing into each other's eyes. The stars were reflected in her clear green eyes and he was lost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Parks!' Matthew shouted as he limped crossly into the office, 'take another officer and search that house. I want to know if she was living there alone, if Wallace has been seen there recently, and Dr Harvey wants to know what food there was in the kitchen.' He had stayed at the hospital until Lizzie was settled and Alice had spoken to the doctor. Persuading Alice to go and take surgery had been tough going. She wanted to find Wallace and ask him how he let his wife, her sister, get into such a state. Matthew knew that if she did find him, before his men did, she would probably skin him alive!

Thankfully surgery was light, Alice managed to get through it without alienating anyone, nor did she bite Matthew's head off when he poked his nose round the door and offered her a cuppa.

'Come through to the living room,' he smiled gently, 'we'll talk there.'

'Have you found him yet?' She asked, sharply, 'who's looking?'

'Parks is at the house, looking at what's there, evidence that he lives there, Bill and the others are checking his surgery in town and anywhere else he goes. I've put a guard on Lizzie, I didn't think you would want him to go near her, and, frankly Alice, I don't think he should, either.'

'Matthew, thank you. You seem to know what I was thinking. It is clearly a case of extreme neglect, I also want to know about the baby that died. I want to know why she passed, why Lizzie had a caesarean. There was nothing in the notes after it happened save that she suffered from the baby blues.' She was insistent as she ran through the missing pieces of the jigsaw.

'Well, surely that's only to be expected, isn't it?' Matthew put his cup down, 'I know it happens to some women but after losing the baby I suppose it exacerbates it.'

'True.' She sighed, 'Matthew my sister is very ill, it is going to take time before she is well enough to speak to anyone, even me, and then I don't think she is going to be much help. She was never the tidiest of girls, mother used to get really angry when she got distracted cleaning her room, but that house... it was more than unhealthy, Wallace should have made sure she was looked after, even if he had her committed or preferably engaged a housekeeper.' She stood up, 'I'd best be off, I want to see her now she has settled.'

'I'll drive you over, then I want you to collect your things and stay here.' He faced her.

'Matthew I'll be fine at home.'

'No you won't,' he reached for her hand, 'no, Alice. Stay here, there's plenty of room and, independent as you are...'

'...it's nice to know someone else has your back.' Alice knew he was right, and she also knew that left to her own devices she was likely to go round Ballarat trying to find the low life that had hurt her sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice stood at the end of the bed contemplating the figure there. Lizzie was sleeping and she had no intention of waking her. The nurses said she was comfortable, had eaten a little soup with some help but mainly had slept.

'Would you mind if I brought a little transistor radio in for her.' Alice had been thinking on the way over of ways to bring her back to her, 'only she used to sing herself, and maybe if she had some music quietly playing in the background it would help.'

'I don't think it would do any harm,' the nurse smiled, 'and if it is part of her life then yes, do.'

'I'll get her some nightwear and toiletries tomorrow.' Alice made a mental list of all she would need. New things, the nightgown they had dressed her in to bring her over to the hospital was old and tatty, and frankly, Alice was ashamed she had put it on her. 'You can contact me at Dr Blake's.'

'Thank you, I hope she'll sleep through the night, but if we need you to come over we will ring.'

Alice sat for a while stroking the fragile hand on top of the bedclothes. Matthew was checking up on the search for Wallace, he was going to collect her when he had seen what Danny and Bill had found out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew made her eat, she wouldn't before she went to the hospital so he said they would have a late dinner and talk.

'Parks found several plated meals in the fridge, obviously needing heating up, but it looks like he didn't expect to be back for a few days. The neighbours say he doesn't appear to live there, just turns up daily with a basket, stays for about an hour and then leaves.' He watched her take in this information as she slowly ate the stew Janet had left for them.

'So, he locks her in?'

'Must do, or she would be long gone by now.' Matthew nodded, 'he must have left the back door unlocked, perhaps she is allowed in the garden.'

'It was secure, at least until your boys kicked the gate in.' Alice tipped her head to one side, 'but, Lizzie, as we found her, was in no state to use an oven.' She thought a little longer, 'Matthew, what did Danny do with the meals?'

'Nothing, why?'

'I want them tested, I think he must have been giving her some kind of tranquiliser drugs. That's why he felt able to leave her for a few days.'

'Alice...you've been around Blake too long.' He didn't want to admit she could be right. She just shrugged her shoulders and took her plate to the sink.

They continued to discuss the case, over a couple of whiskies, until Alice said she was going to bed. She was going to use Lucien's old room, as it was closer to a phone should the hospital ring in the night. She also wanted to be alone while she worked out what to do with Lizzie once she was released from hospital. She hated the thought of her being committed to the asylum but she only had a one bedroom flat and she couldn't have her with her there. But, before long, the images of the day, the realisation that her sister had been badly used caught up with her and she couldn't stop the tears, the choking sobs that Matthew could hear as he too lay in his bed wondering what Alice would do now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Well, darling husband,' Jean stroked her finger down his lapel as they stood in their bedroom in Milan, 'you finally found a way to give me the universe. Thank you, it was truly amazing. Now, it's my turn to give you all that I can.' She smiled her coy, teasing smile and lifted up to give him just the ghost of a kiss. Taking his hand she drew him to the bathroom and started to fill the bath. Lucien was agog, the bath was, so far, one place he didn't disturb his wife, and now here she was...

Jean started to undress him, that was not unusual nor was her invitation for him to undress her, it was the bath that was unusual. Standing naked before her he had not been able to still the urges so when Jean slid her finger up his hardness he bit his lip and groaned. She smirked and stepped into the bath.

They sat facing each other, she was pink from the warmth and the cheeky look on her face told him he was in trouble, in a nice kind of way. She took the sponge and drew the warm water down his torso, following it with her tongue and her lips. She nipped each nipple and kissed his well defined muscles before the sponge found him.

'Mmph, Jean,' he inhaled, 'oh my...'

She kissed him just on the tip, there were some things she was not used to doing, then pulled herself up his body and touched her lips to his. There followed a deeply passionate kiss as her tongue played with his and she slid her body over his, parting her legs and wriggling to align herself with him; before sliding over him and moving in a rhythm that sent the bath water in waves around them until she pushed up on his shoulders and arched back, a groan as she released and he spilled into her.

The water had gone cold before they thought about getting out of the bath. He had turned her round, once he had got over the shock of her treatment, and taken her from behind, which made her squeal with shock and eventually; as he had reached round to touch her; ecstasy.

As they curled together, Lucien tracing circles on her bare shoulder, she smiled, the rest of the honeymoon and their lives was ahead of them, and she was looking forward to both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew limped softly along the corridor and stood outside the bedroom door. He wasn't sure if he should knock or just go straight in. Either way he was determined to do something to help her. He decided to tap lightly and wait a few seconds before pushing the door ajar.

Alice froze, then sniffed,

'Alice?' Matthew's voice was barely a whisper, a concerned whisper but a whisper none the less.

'Uh, what?' She didn't have the energy to snap.

'I, er... ' yes, what, Matthew, he thought. 'Is there anything I can do?'

She sat up and pushed her hair off her tearstained face.

'Tell me it's all a nightmare.'

He took that as an invitation to enter, 'I wish I could,' he sat on the side of the bed, 'but that would be a lie, and I could never lie...to you.'

'I don't know what to do.' She wrapped her arms across her breasts and rubbed her hands over her upper arms, 'I have to look after her, she's my sister, but I don't know how. My flat isn't big enough for her to live with me, and if she did I don't know if I can leave her on her own while I work and...'

'Stop, Alice, stop.' He put his hands on her shoulders, fearing she would keep going with scenarios, ways to look after Lizzie, why they wouldn't work, 'Lizzie has to get well before any of those decisions can be made. And when that time comes I'll help, so will Jean and Lucien, she will be safe, we'll see to it, I promise.'

That only served to make her cry again, and she hated that she was so emotional, but she couldn't fight it. She fell forward, resting her forehead on his chest and let him pull her into an embrace. He stroked her head and breathed in the smell of antiseptic from the morgue and clean soap from her evening wash, only Alice could make the two combined scents enticing. He put it out of his mind and let her cry out her fears. A damp pyjama top was easily dealt with. As the sobbing subsided he made to lay her down on the bed, thinking she was asleep. She was, but she also had a handful of his top that she gripped tighter as he tried to move away from her.

Damn, he thought, now what?

There was just enough room for him to lie next to her but as soon as she relaxed her grip he decided he would leave, to spare her any embarrassment.

He lay listening to her snuffle, rather sweetly, in her sleep, then she coughed and turned over. He didn't realise how tense he had been until he relaxed and pulled himself up and off the bed, tiptoeing as best he could out of the room and back to his own, now cold, bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The train to Geneva left mid morning, giving Jean and Lucien a couple of hours to wander round Milan and through the gardens.

'So, my dear wife,' Lucien smiled at her, 'how is Europe so far?'

'Beautiful, interesting, awe inspiring in places...' She looked up at him, 'thank you for everything. For making all my dreams come true.'

Lucien steered her towards a small clump of trees where they couldn't be seen and pushed her up against a tree, where they lost themselves in a long kiss leaving her breathless and regretting they had given up their hotel so soon.

Lucien had pretty much the same thoughts, but they would need a rest after the travelling, when they got to Geneva, so perhaps..!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the train they confined their thoughts to what they would see in Switzerland, they were there for a week, so apart from Geneva, galleries, museums and perhaps the theatre he suggested Lausanne for a couple of days. But only if they could allow themselves to leave their room occasionally. More than once Lucien had remarked they had a lot of time to make up and he had noticed his new wife was more than willing to spend the time exploring her husband and learn new ways to please him and to be pleased. There were times they could barely wait until the door had closed before practically ripping each other's clothes off and other times when they took things more slowly, touching, tasting and then finally entering a state of bliss. Given Lucien's predisposition to lose buttons off his shirt during what passed for a normal day at home, Jean had brought a little sewing set with her, so the morning after a particularly frantic session of lovemaking she would sit by a window and sew the buttons back on. He had laughed the first time she had done so, but,

'If I don't dearest,' she smiled, 'you will have no shirts to wear, within a week!'

'I'm not the one who got carried away last night,' he teased, sitting at her feet and running a finger lightly up her leg, up under her robe making her jump and prick her finger.

'Ow!' She hissed, 'Lucien! Oh... Lucien...' as his finger found her centre and started to move. She put her sewing down and bent down to kiss the top of his head which only served to encourage him and before she knew it she was tipping over the edge as his tongue worked it's magic.

Once she had recovered enough, she slipped down onto his lap and opened his robe grinning wickedly. She raised herself up, her knees each side of his hips and leaned over to kiss him slowly, swirling her tongue inside his mouth. She moved one hand down and positioned him before sliding down and grinding onto him until they released together. She sighed her pleasure and he nuzzled against her breasts, taking in her scent, he love the smell of her after they made love, sweet and sour musk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice woke with a headache. Her sleep had been deep, too deep, after Matthew had been with her. She was grateful that, unlike most men she had dated, he hadn't taken advantage of her vulnerability, he had been kind, only wanting to help, and in a way he had. She knew she would have to accept his help and support over the coming months, for it would be sometime before Lizzie was able to cope outside of the hospital, if ever. She got out of bed and dragged her robe on before heading to the bathroom to see if Jean kept aspirin in. She did, and she hadn't taken it with her. Alice took two out of the bottle and swallowed them with a handful of water.

Matthew had heard her get up and go into the bathroom so he headed to the kitchen and made some tea for them both.

'Mornin' Matthew,' she grumbled, 'I'm sorry I disturbed you last night.' She slumped into a chair.

'No worries.' He pushed a cup in front of her, 'drink.' He commanded, before taking his own cup and sitting opposite her. 'You alright?' He noticed she looked pretty dreadful.

'Thumping headache.' She sipped the tea, 'I've taken some of Jean's aspirin, it should ease shortly.'

'What are you doing today?'

'I need to get Lizzie some new nightwear and toiletries and sister said I could put a radio in her room, let her listen to music.' She drained the cup and nodded when he offered a refill, 'then I need to test the meals.'

'I asked Saul, your assistant to do it, and to make sure he was thorough.' Matthew reached over a touched her hand, 'I told him he was looking for tranquilisers, and that you were the only one he was to talk to about it.'

'Oh, thank you.' She brightened a little, he had really meant he would help and he had. 'What did Bill find, by the way? We didn't get round to that last night.'

'Wallace has a small flat above his surgery in town. He's out in Castlemaine, has been for a couple of days, which accounts for the number of meals he left for Lizzie.'

'So he really doesn't live with her, bastard.' She snapped.

'Quite.' Was all he could reply. 'Breakfast?'

'Better had.'

'It might help the head.'

'Hey, I'm the doctor round here.' But it did bring a small smile to her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were halfway through breakfast when the phone rang. It was the hospital, could she get over there, her sister had begun to fight the nurses and scream, and as she had given specific instructions that she was not to be medicated...

'Right,' she reached for a piece of toast, 'I'll be right over.'

'Trouble?'

'Uh uh,' she nodded, munching on the food, then swallowed, 'sounds like she's withdrawing from meds.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Alice got there Lizzie was crouched in a corner of the room. She had pulled her drip out and had obviously thrown the glass and water jug at the door.

Alice closed the door behind her even though a patient in withdrawal could be violent and she could get hurt, she was going to deal with this her way.

'Lizzie,' she spoke quietly, 'Lizzie, it's Alice.'

Lizzie retreated further into the corner, though she was pressed hard against the wall,

'Sis,' Alice took a couple of steps closer, 'I'm coming over to you, I won't hurt you, I promise.' She picked up a blanket and slowly went towards the shaking woman. 'Come on, Liz, it's only me.' She knelt down and held her arms wide, 'Lizzie, please...'

Tears began to roll down Alice's cheek, a voice in the back of her mind told her to get a grip, but it was Lizzie who took the step. She almost fell into her sister's arms and snuggled down into the blanket and Alice's arms.

'Come on,' Alice took a deep breath, 'let's get you back to bed.'

With the help of a nurse she got Lizzie into bed and a fresh drip set up. She requested some breakfast of scrambled eggs and some tea, and while she waited she started to talk to Lizzie.

She told her she was safe, that it would take time before she was free of whatever drugs her husband had fed her, but she wasn't alone, she had more friends than she knew and they would see she was kept safe.

Lizzie lay shivering, the withdrawal playing havoc with her temperature, but she looked at Alice, stared even and most of all, gripped her sister's hand. After she had persuaded Lizzie to eat the breakfast and drink some tea she sat with her, stroking her arm until she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Saul,' Alice went into the path lab and looked for her assistant, 'ah, there you are.' She spotted him at a corner station, 'have you anything for me?'

'Oh, Dr Harvey, good, glad you're here,' he smiled, 'it would appear all these meals are laced with a high dose of benzadiazepine, valium, to give it it's common name. Whoever was taking this must have spent most of their days almost comatose. The withdrawal is going to be very hard.'

'Mood swings, night terrors, sweats...' Alice mused, 'yes, it's going to be difficult for her.'

'May I ask.. ?' Saul looked at the faraway stare of his boss.

'My sister,' Alice admitted, 'she has been force fed them, or fed them without her knowledge. This goes no further than you and I. I will speak to Superintendant Lawson with regard to the case. For now, thank you, I know it can't have been easy to do this without formal instruction.'

'It's ok, doctor,' he grinned, 'the superintendant was most insistent it was done quietly, that's good enough for me.' He handed her his written analysis, 'you might need this.'

She smiled and headed out of the lab, deciding she was going straight to Matthew, she was not going to become a loose cannon, like Blake would be, but she was going to recommend Bill Hobart lead the team, Wallace was going to get the fright of his life when he was arrested on charges of cruelty and administering drugs without the permission or knowledge of his patient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Bloody hell!' whistled Matthew, 'will she be alright?' When Alice explained Saul's findings.

'Hard to tell just yet,' Alice sat back and sighed heavily, 'at the moment it's going to be tough for her,...'

'...for both of you.' Matthew wanted her to acknowledge it would affect her as well.

'Yes, well, anyway, I'm likely to be called out to her day or night,' Alice folded her arms, 'she will have night terrors, sweats, suffer paranoia, but she does seem to know me, so maybe...' She paused and thought, 'I'm going to get the things she needs, then, unless you have anything for me, superintendant, I am going to see to surgery before spending some time with her. Let me know when you find Wallace.' She stood up and turned away, then turned back, 'Thank you, Matthew,' she smiled and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack Wallace smiled to himself as he headed into his surgery. He would soon be leaving Ballarat for a surgery in Castlemaine, there was nothing to keep him here, his one tie would be gone, the high dose of benzadiazepine would have taken her off and nobody would know until the neighbours noticed he wasn't visiting anymore. He saw that bloody Harvey woman heading across to the hospital, carrying some bags. By the time Liz's body was on her table it would be unrecognisable. He remembered Liz talking about her sister, how she was a cold scientist and even though he didn't know where Alice was; when he had met her in the morgue he could see the likeness. It had given him great pleasure to talk down to her, refuse to use her title, shame Lawson seemed so keen on her. Well, that was by the by, he had surgery to do, patients to give notice to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Geneva was bright: beautiful parks, wide avenues, small backstreets and grand buildings. Lucien had booked a hotel overlooking the lake; they took their breakfasts on a small balcony watching the boats, yachts and various watercraft in the early morning sun, and planning their day, once they left the room sometime around noon! More than once Jean had remarked they behaved like teenagers, not mature adults.

'Well, if that's how you feel,' he rolled out of bed, 'perhaps you would prefer a sedate walk in the park.'

Jen stuck out her lower lip, 'get back here, I haven't finished with you, yet.' She sat up, letting the sheet fall from her perfect, neat breasts.

'Huh,' he huffed and tossed his head.

'Lucien...' she teased and slipped her hand down under the bed clothes, 'I have something for you,' she added, seductively running her tongue across her teeth.

He groaned, aroused already, and went back to the bed. He slipped his hand down to hers and found her more than ready,

'Let me help you there,' grinning as she jumped and squeaked, then lay down and stretched.

'Mmph, aah, oh g...g...g...god!'

'No, just me,' he moved over her and entered her before he lost it completely. He brought her to the stars, tipped her over the edge, leaving her gasping for breath but still holding him just where she wanted him. He smirked but she didn't have the energy to raise her hand and bat his shoulder as she usually did when he exhibited signs of smugness.

'I love you,' he whispered in her ear.

'Oh Lucien...' she turned and nipped his ear lobe, 'I love you more than I ever thought I could.'

They managed to catch a performance of 'The Merry Widow' at the theatre; a light bright operetta; one evening, and Lucien arranged a champagne supper afterwards. Jean had always loved the theatre but rarely got the chance to go so Lucien was prepared to indulge her during their honeymoon. The supper was an added bonus, served in their room so they were all alone and able to play little games with the meal. Feeding each other, Jean sat on his lap and held little pieces of meats and sausages, crisp salad vegetables, between her lips and invited him to take them from her, he did the same to her with nuggets of cheese and apple. He took a chocolate and drew it down her neck towards her breasts,

'Lucien, my dress!'

He used his free hand to pull the zip down and slip the straps of her ice blue gown over her arms and the bodice off, the chocolate melted down her warm body and he licked it from between her breasts. He liked the boned bodices of her evening gowns, it meant she didn't wear a bra, less for him to remove in his need to take in her nakedness, and easier for him to melt sweet chocolate on her.

She giggled when she woke the next morning, he still had some chocolate in his beard, she leant over and sucked it away, humming her appreciation at the sweetness. She felt his lips turn up into a smile and he grabbed her backside, rolling her over sucking the remains of some of the sweet treat from round her nipple, she groaned and moved under him, lifting her hips to meet his, sighing as he kissed her all over, grabbing his hair as he moved lower and played her with his tongue.

'Lucien... please...' she gasped, 'oh... oh...' she was putty in his hands, again, resistance was futile, she floated away as he moved to take her to the outer reaches of the universe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice was just tuning the radio to a suitable station when Matthew knocked on the door and entered the room. Lizzie was lying staring up at the ceiling but, even so soon after her rescue, there seemed to be more life in her eyes. Alice instinctively knew it was him and didn't turn round until she was satisfied the reception was good.

'There, Lizzie,' she smiled at her sister, 'that should do it. Something to cheer you up.'

Lizzie moved her eyes to meet Alice's in thanks, Matthew thought there was even the ghost of a smile.

'Hello Matthew,' Alice turned her attention to the visitor, 'come and be properly introduced.'

Matthew limped over to stand by her side.

'Lizzie, this is Matthew,' she took his hand, 'he is the Superintendant of Police here, and a very, very good friend of mine. He's your friend too, he's here to help and keep you safe.'

Lizzie moved her eyes from her sister to Matthew. She regarded him with a softness, there was no fear or hatred of a male, he noticed she moved her hand so he bent and took it, softly kissing the back.

'It's very nice to meet you, Lizzie.' He smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what next? Will Wallace get his comeuppance, will Matthew leave him to Alice's tender mercies?


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here we are with my latest offering for this story. More honeymoon for our newlyweds, and more Alice and Matthew and the search for a baby. Sorry for the delay in updating, work got in the way! Darn it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr Wallace was surprised to see only one patient in his waiting room, Sergeant Bill Hobart was sitting quietly reading a magazine, just like any other patient would.

'Sergeant?' He stood and looked at him. He didn't have any coppers on his list and he certainly wasn't looking to expand so...

'Dr Wallace,' Bill carefully folded the magazine and placed it neatly back on the little table. 'Not too busy today? Good. We have need of you, down at the station.'

'I'm not your police surgeon, Sergeant, as you well know.' He grunted.

'True, Dr Harvey is, but that's not why my superintendant wants to see you.' Bill had moved to the door to stop him making a run for it, 'he would like to speak to you, about a lady called Elizabeth Wallace.'

'I'm sure I don't know who you mean.' Wallace made to move into his surgery, only to be stopped by Danny, leaning casually against the door jamb.

'Sure you do,' the younger officer smiled, 'she's your wife.'

'Yeah, the one you leave all alone...' Bill took out his handcuffs, '...so, as we said, Superintendant Lawson would like to see you.'

'We could ring Dr Harvey,' Danny suggested, still leaning so casually, 'I know she wants to speak to him.'

Bill could have sworn Wallace went a little pale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien took Jean's hand and led her onto the paddle steamer. It was a beautiful day for a sightseeing cruise on the lake, not too warm nor too cold. They found a seat near the front and she settled against his shoulder to watch Switzerland drift by. A waiter stopped and offered hot chocolate, coffee or tea. Jean settled for the chocolate and wrapped her hands round the wide, white cup that was more of a bowl with a handle. They sat in comfortable silence broken only by the odd question she asked and his reply as he translated the guide book for her.

'Is there anything in particular you would like to do here, in Lausanne?' He asked as he nuzzled her ear. She could think of something right now but they would be arrested for public indecency so she settled for telling him she would like to just explore the city, particularly the older parts.

'Whatever you say?' He kissed her temple.

'What about you, darling?' She looked into his clear blue eyes, 'surely there's something you would like to see?'

'I'm just happy seeing you happy.' He pulled her a little tighter. 'All I want is here, next to me.'

Jean blushed, he could say the most romantic things, and unlike other men, he really meant what he said, of that she was convinced.

The next couple of days were spent walking in the city by day, finding little, intimate restaurants to eat in, in the evening, and loving long into the night.

Jean enjoyed looking into the shops in the medieval part of the city though she declined to buy anything. She wasn't one for souvenirs really, the photographs they took would be the best way to look back on a truly memorable trip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Alice was helping Lizzie change into a nightgown, and showing her the things she had for her, Hobart and Parks were escorting Dr Wallace into the station.

They had handcuffed him, convinced that out in the street he would try to make a run for it. They weren't rough with him though Hobart's grip on his elbow might leave bruises. Wallace had upset Dr Harvey which in turn upset the boss and that was not something either man was going to put up with. They made him empty his pockets at the front desk, took his name and address, age and date of birth before locking him in a cell and going to let Matthew know they had got him, at last.

'Good, did he say anything?'

'Tried to deny he knew his wife.' Bill grunted, 'Do you want to see him or shall I call Dr Harvey.'

'I'd like to interview him in one piece, Bill,' Matthew smirked, 'I don't think Dr Harvey would be, shall we say, gentle, with him.'

'Ok boss,' Bill shrugged his shoulders.

'As Dr Harvey is with her sister at the hospital, go over and see if you can get Mrs Wallace to give permission for her hospital records to be released to us. it might be best if you ask the doctor to do that.' Matthew picked up his stick, 'you _can_ tell her that if she has a few minutes she would be welcome here.'

'In the interview?'

'Oh, I think so, don't you?' Matthew headed out of the office, 'Parks you're with me. Let's go and see what this drongo has to say for himself.'

'Boss.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bill knocked on the door to Lizzie's room and waited.

'Yes?' Alice's voice called an invitation to enter.

'Er, doc,' he muttered, 'boss says can your sister agree to us having her hospital records and if you have a minute or two would you like to go over to the station?'

'Actually, Bill,' Alice lowered her voice, 'Lizzie isn't quite ready to give that permission, but I will, on her behalf. Go ahead, Records should be able to help you.' She gave him Lizzie's date of birth. 'I take it you have Wallace in custody.'

'Might have,' a small smile played at the corner of his mouth. He turned to go and find Records then looked over his shoulder, 'Interview Room One.' He strode off, leaving her smiling.

She finished settling Lizzie and putting the things away,

'I'm going over to see Matthew, Lizzie,' She squeezed her hand, 'I'll come back around lunchtime, you rest.'

Lizzie squeezed her sister's hand lightly, to show she understood and watched her leave the room. She was coming to realise that her driven sister, who many times in the past she thought had a hard heart, was really a gentle and loving person and she was lucky to have her in her life. The world was becoming a little clearer and she would have to find a way to thank her sometime in the future, when she was stronger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wallace sat opposite Superintendant Lawson with his arms folded. He was finished telling him he knew best how to deal with a neurotic wife and that Elizabeth, as he insisted on calling her, was perfectly well catered for.

'What else does she need, a house all to herself, food brought to her on a daily basis...'

'Liberally laced with valium to keep her quiet...' Alice entered the room and finished for him. 'Enough in her last meals to kill her.' She sat next to Matthew and nodded to him.

'Rubbish...'

'Actually, not rubbish.' Alice's voice was level, icy calm, 'although how you got so much valium without the authorities getting wind of it, I don't know. I think I'll get the pharmacist to do an inventory.'

'How is she today?' Matthew asked, conversationally.

'Improving. She has managed to eat a little, it's the withdrawals that will take time to ease.' Alice smiled, 'I'm hoping she can get through today and tonight without an episode.'

'What can be done to help her?' They were ignoring Wallace, trying to draw him into their conversation, to get him to slip up.

'I think she needs to know about the baby,' Alice sighed, 'to know why she died, and possibly where she is buried. Lizzie had more faith than me and would probably like a proper burial for her.'

'It died, they do, you know that.' Wallace spat.

'She was your daughter, not an 'it',' Alice hissed angrily, 'so what was wrong with her?'

Wallace shrugged his shoulders, 'Sometimes, Dr Harvey, there is no reason. You claim to be a pathologist...'

'I do not 'claim' to be a pathologist, I am, and a qualified doctor.' Alice snapped, 'I want to know if there was anything wrong with my niece.'

Wallace did not answer, in fact he looked positively sheepish.

'What happened to the body?' Matthew put his hand on Alice's arm to calm her.

No answer.

'Dr Wallace, what happened to the body?'

'And where is the death certificate.?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Lucien, I thought we were heading to France,' Jean alighted from the train, 'this is still Switzerland.'

'Damn!' He swept his hand in front of him and clicked his fingers in feigned annoyance. 'Oh well...' He picked up the two heavier suitcases and beckoned her to follow him with the smaller, overnight bag, to a counter just on the edge of the station.

'Voiture pour docteur Blake, s'il vous plait,' he spoke in impeccable French, showed his driving licence and permit to drive in France, signed some paperwork, and then,

'M'sieur, par ici, s'il vous plait,' the man behind the counter indicated they should follow him. He lead them to a parking area where he handed Lucien the keys to a Peugeot 404 and bade them happy travelling.

'Lucien,' Jean stood open mouthed, 'are you thinking of driving through France?'

'Why not, sweetheart?' He loaded the luggage into the boot, 'we can take our time, as long as we are in Calais in two and a half weeks, we have all the time in the world.'

'What about hotels?' Jean had, whenever she had gone on a holiday that didn't involve staying with family, booked a hotel and gone straight there. This was a bit too free for her.

'We stop at around four o'clock each day, find a bed for the night,' he grinned, he had done this before the war, 'it might not always be a luxury suite, but it will show you the real France. We can stop anywhere along the route you like, to sightsee or...' he winked. 'Hop in.'

She could either argue the case or take a chance, and if she didn't go with him what was she going to do. Ah well, she knew life with Lucien would not always be predictable. She slid into the passenger seat and mentally crossed her fingers.

They crossed the border easily, a smile and their passports checked and they were in another country. Lucien had planned the route but not the stops, that would depend on the traffic, but his idea was to cross France, take her along the Loire and then to Paris before heading north to Calais and crossing to England on the boat train.

'So, you have obviously planned this,' she started to relax as she realised he was quite capable of driving a foreign car on the opposite side of the road to that she was used to, 'where are we going, really?'

'Well, I thought we would go across country, there are some interesting places, on the way, come back through the Loire valley, stop in Paris, because I have to take you to Paris, then head on to cross over to England.' He passed her a map.

She smiled, she had always wanted to visit Paris, what young and in love girl doesn't; come to that, what not so young and in love woman doesn't.

'Will we be able to do all that in the time?' It looked so vast, almost as vast as home where so many places seemed so far away. Getting to see Christopher in Adelaide had been such a long slog.

'No problem.' He grinned and reached over to squeeze her knee,

'Keep your mind on the road, husband.' She teased.

Their first stop was a little village near the city of Limoges. They pulled up in a rough parking area and got out to stretch their legs and find a cafe for a bite to eat and facilities to use. The cafe was rustic, the food delicious, pates, cold meats, tomatoes, cheese, fresh crusty bread, of course, sparkling mineral water for Jean, coffee for Lucien, followed by sweet little mousse au chocolat and crisp biscuits. They sat for a while and watched the locals go about their business, though Jean was surprised to see a pair of gendarmes stand at the bar, armed and drinking brandy. Matthew would have a fit if Bill or Danny did that.

'I just need to..' she waved in the direction of the ladies.

'Right, of course,' He stood as she did, then caught her arm, 'Jean, I should warn you, they may not be what you're used to, perhaps...'

'What Lucien?' She was confused, a lavatory was a lavatory, wasn't it?

'In some rural places they are...' he brushed his hand over his head, '...a porcelain tray with a hole in the centre.' He had the good grace to blush.

'Oh, right,' she straightened her back and headed off to see what rural France had to offer in public conveniences.

He hardly dare look at her when she reappeared.

'Once a farm girl, Lucien,' she smiled, 'always a farm girl. I've had to use a hedge before...' But she hoped she wouldn't have to avail herself of such of the country's 'charms' too often.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dr Harvey,' a young female constable opened the interview door, 'the hospital called, your sister needs to talk to you.'

'Excuse me, Superintendant,' she stood, as did Matthew, 'I'll be back as soon as I can be.'

'Of course,' he nodded and watched her leave, back straight, head held high. She wasn't going to let Wallace see how much she hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Alice, oh Alice,' Lizzie held her arms out, 'please, before I go to sleep again, I know you are trying to find out about the baby.' She started to cry. 'I've played that day over and over in my mind ever since she went. Even when I could barely see. I was having trouble feeding her, I was sore from the operation that Jack insisted I have, it was a difficult time. I gave her to Jack, asked him to take her back to the nursery...I never saw her again, we hadn't even decided on a name, we argued about that. Imagine, of all things to fight over, her name. He said she died, but he wouldn't say why. I know I didn't handle it well, I wanted her so much. You know she would be eight now.'

'I was told it was ten years ago.' Alice sat and took her hand, surprised that Lizzie was able to say so much, so clearly and precisely.

'1953, she was born, March twenty first.' Lizzie lay back, now tired from the exertion, she noticed Alice smile. 'What?'

'Her birthday, is the day my two friends got married, this year.'

'Oh.'

'Lizzie, I need to get back to the station. I need to see what's in your notes from then.' She stood up, 'get some rest, I'll be back later.'

'Thank you, Alice. Perhaps I can move on, when I know the truth.' Lizzie sighed, 'Jack would never tell me, and when I asked he just said I was too fragile to be told. Everything has been foggy since then.'

'Mm...' Alice left and headed back to the station, hoping Bill had been able to find the records.

She almost collided with Sergeant Hobart on the hospital steps.

'Ok doc,' he reached out to steady her, 'got the notes.' He waved the file at her. 'Took some bloody diggin' I can tell you.' They walked together to the station, 'hidden in the furthest corner.'

Alice flicked through the file as they walked, nearly getting herself run over in the process,

'Doc, watch out!' Bill grabbed her elbow and pulled her back onto the pavement.

'Hm, what? Oh yes, sorry.'

Bill shook his head and sighed.

'Thanks for this, sergeant,' she stopped and smiled, 'I think we might have some answers.'

'Really?'

'Yes, there is no record of the baby dying, just that the father took the baby out of the hospital saying his wife was unable to take care of it and he would see to it that she was placed somewhere safe.' Alice pointed to the notes, 'the attending consultant apparently agreed, but a two day old should not have been removed from the hospital. Another thing, the notes at the house showed the baby died at two days old, so what is he playing at?'

'There's only one place round here that babies are sent, if they have no parents or parents who can care for them...'

'The orphanage!' They cried in unison.

'A white baby, may well have been adopted by now, 'specially after all this time.' He found himself wanting to protect her from a possible disappointment.

'Even so, I expect the sisters keep records.'

Hurry home, Blake, thought Senior Sergeant Bill Hobart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew, now joined by Danny, was still trying to get the truth out of Wallace when Alice returned. They both stood up as she entered the room and put the file down on the table. Danny gave up his seat for her.

'Dr Harvey, you have news, I take it,' Matthew greeted her.

'I do, Superintendant.' She pulled her chair up to the table and opened the file. she showed him the date of Lizzie's caesarean, and the subsequent notes from the consultant.

'So, you lied to your wife.' Matthew snapped, 'you told her, her baby was dead, and hid the child...where? Mount Clear?'

'Why? In god's name why would you do something so unutterably cruel?' Alice leaned forward, 'do you have any idea at all what you did to my sister's state of mind. Would it have been so hard to get her some help, a nanny, call our mother over to help?' She studied the frowning face in front of her, he had so far refused to look at her and, as she thought of his rudeness to her in the morgue, all those months ago she had the germ of an idea. 'It's because the baby was a girl, isn't it? You wanted a son, but you don't always get what you want, and you got a daughter.'

'What would I do with a girl?' He sneered, not at Alice, but at Matthew.

'Oh, I don't know,' Lawson sighed and sat back in his seat, folding his arms, 'keep her warm and safe, provide a home, food and clothes. See her educated...'

'Where did you place my niece?' Alice asked tersely. When he didn't answer she stood up. 'Where?' She snapped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Wallace languishing in the cells until they could find out where the child was, Alice had to go and see to surgery. She had promised Lucien and the practice was doing well, she couldn't let him down now. They had decided not to tell Lizzie anything, not until they had concrete proof that her baby had been placed at the orphanage, and where she now resided.

Agnes was her last patient of the day, after she had put two more of Wallace's on Lucien's list.

News got round Ballarat like a dose of measles, Alice thought. One reason a patient gave her for choosing the Blake practice was that if Wallace was in trouble with the police and had cocked up an investigation; mud sticks, thought Alice; then maybe Dr Blake wasn't such a bad choice for a GP.

Noticing the doctor was a little distracted Agnes decided to dig, as was her habit.

'Oh, it's nothing, Miss Clasby,' Alice tried to brush it off, 'I do wonder how Lucien does manage to keep up.'

'I doubt very much that you are going to complain you are exhausted,' Agnes smiled, though in truth Alice did look tired.

'Perhaps a little tired, busy week.' Alice made a note of her blood pressure, 'well that's improved.' She smiled.

'Trying to do as I'm told,' her patient nodded.

'I shall let Lucien know,' she leaned on the desk, 'he will be reassured.'

'Have you heard from them?'

'Postcard from Italy, seems Jean didn't throw him overboard.'

Agnes smiled and they exchanged pleasantries as she was escorted out.

'Same time next week.' Alice watched her get into her car before closing the door and sighing. Lucien had warned her that Agnes should have been a detective.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At around four o'clock on the first day of their driving tour of France they stopped in a small village just outside Angoulême. They found a small auberge that had a room with adjoining bathroom. As Lucien had said, sometimes they would stay in luxury hotels, sometimes in small family run places but it was all part of the adventure.

The room was a little shabby but clean, the owners welcoming, they didn't get many foreign visitors they said, and if there was anything in particular they could help them with they were only to ask. Madame complimented Lucien on his French, not a hint of an Australian twang. He admitted his mother was French and had taught him when he was very young, that and his travels during the war...

There was no menu, the meal was a set meal served in the restaurant below the rooms. A tureen of a bean soup that they helped themselves to; simple and very tasty; sole meunière with local potatoes cooked in their skins, Jean made a mental note to save herself some time at home, and a mixed fruit flan. A glass of white wine, poured from a large jug finished the meal perfectly.

'You know, Lucien, dear,' she whispered over the last mouthful, 'we ought to do some more walking around, I'll have to let out my skirts at this rate.' She grinned, 'and your trousers.'

'We'll walk in the Loire,' he said, reaching over for her hand, 'and in Paris, that's where I'm leaving the car.' He kissed the back of her hand.

'That's sounds lovely. I wouldn't want the gossips at home to suggest I have let myself go, now I have finally married you.' She giggled.

'I'd rather hope they will stop that now.' He looked deep into her eyes, knowing how much the sniping had hurt her.

'Oh, you know they'll still have something to sniff about.' She shrugged her shoulders. 'When Alice noticed it she said they were only jealous.'

'Remarkably perceptive, that one.' He stood up and extended his hand, 'shall we go for a stroll, my dear. Take in the night air.'

'That would be lovely,' she accepted his hand and they headed out side. Madame smiled as they left, so much in love, she thought.

The streets were quiet, the air was cool and it was just right for them to be strolling hand in hand.

'I thought you were mad,' Jean suddenly murmured, 'when you said we were just going to find a room for the night as we went along.'

'Really?' He turned and looked at her, 'well, I suppose, if you've never done anything like this before, and you are in a foreign country... You don't mind do you?'

'Not now,' she smiled, 'it seems so utterly normal, and this is the first night.'

'I do have somewhere booked in Paris,' he assured her, 'I don't think we'd be as lucky there.'

'I hope we'll be lucky where ever else we stop.' She laughed. 'It's still a little cool for sleeping under the stars.'

'So it is, my dear, so it is.' He pulled her hand into the crook of his elbow and steered her back towards their auberge, 'you're cold. Come on, I'll warm you up back in our room.'

'How will you do that?' She looked up at him from under her lashes.

'Oh, I'll think of something,' he replied with a cheeky grin and a shrug of his shoulders. Jean giggled as she hastened her footsteps to keep up with his long stride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madame had turned down the bed for them, left a soft light on and a bottle of champagne and two glasses for them.

'Lucien, you didn't...' She gasped.

'Actually, no, I didn't.' He looked as surprised as her, 'I think Madame is a bit of a romantic.'

'Shall we..?' He raised the bottle.

'Rude not to.' She smiled as she took off her hat and jacket, kicked her shoes off and sat on the bed. She watched him pop the cork and pour two glasses, handing one to her,

'To us.'

'To us,' They raised their glasses and sipped. 'Now, doctor,' Jean put her glass down, 'do you need some help with that jacket and tie?'

'Maybe...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The champagne remained relatively untouched apart from the initial drink they had, they found other things to do with their mouths especially Lucien who had discovered the need to nibble at her knees and all points in between them and her breasts. He took her round the world at least twice until they lay sated and sleepy. Jean snuggled down under the quilt, draping herself over her husband and drifted into a deep sleep. Lucien wrapped his arms round her and smiled in his sleep, dreaming only of Jean, no nightmares troubling him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They headed up towards the Loire Valley the next day, after a leisurely breakfast. As they drove through the area it became greener, more lush vegetation. Lucien asked if she would like to tour a few chateaux which the region was well known for, ending up at Chenonceau, which was built over the river Cher, a tributary of the Loire.

'It was an escape route from the German occupied part of France during the war,' Lucien told her.

'Goodness, right under their noses?'

'Almost, I'm sure they knew of it, or suspected as much.' Lucien nodded, 'but there are other chateaux, Blois, Azay-le-Rideau, which is built on an island...'

Jean could see it was a beautiful part of the country and was looking forward to touring the stately buildings he described.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and Matthew sat with their evening whisky. She had visited and talked more to Lizzie at evening visiting. Wallace had been controlling as a husband, made her give up the theatre when they married, just as her career was rising. When she had fallen pregnant they had both been delighted and he had talked about the things he would do with his son, always his son. When Lizzie had suggested it might be a girl he pooh-poohed the idea, no he would have a son. When the baby had been born he had not hidden his disappointment.

'Why did you have a caesarean?' Alice asked, 'according to your notes you were able to give birth naturally.'

'It was a long labour, Jack insisted they get it over with and cut me.' Lizzie sighed, 'he and the consultant argued about it but Jack won, in the end.'

She sat up and took a sip from the water glass by her bed, 'He wasn't there when I woke up, I think that's when I knew something had not gone according to his plan, and when they brought her to me and said, 'here's your beautiful daughter, ' I knew what the problem was.'

'Men!' Alice huffed.

'Your man seems nice.' Her sister smiled.

'Pardon?'

'Matthew, the police man, he seems kind.'

'Lizzie,' Alice looked around, as if he was behind her. 'He's just a very good friend.'

'Alice, you haven't changed,' Lizzie threw back her head and laughed, 'he's obviously in love with you.'

Alice coloured, but it was the high and full laugh that made her heart leap with joy. They had always teased each other, about boys, careers, life. Lizzie knew her sister better than she knew herself, and had always been the first to see when a boy was interested in her bookish sister, or when one was leading her on, but she had to admit she was getting more than fond of Matthew. And she wasn't going to enlighten Lizzie about the kisses as she left the Blake house after dinner, or as she headed to bed now she was staying there.

'We're colleagues,' she stood to leave. 'Now you get a good night's sleep, I'll see you in the morning.'

'Alice,' Lizzie reached over and took her hand, 'thank you, for all you have done and for all you are doing. Whatever the outcome...' a tear made its way down her cheek.

Alice smiled and squeezed her hand, up until now her family had been the dysfunctional group that surrounded her in Ballarat, perhaps Lizzie could join them.

'Rest.' She watched her sister relax against the pillows and close her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice put the last of the dishes back in the cupboard and went to join Mathew in an evening whisky. They had discussed Lizzie and Jack over dinner, Matthew had wondered what Lizzie wanted to do.

'We haven't discussed it, yet.' Alice had thought about that too, 'I'm surprised she has come down from the drugs so quickly, I have a feeling she was already trying it on her own. She was so thin, she must have been throwing the food away that was drugged, and the episode in the garden was a withdrawal.'

'I am going to charge him with forcing drugs on her. He'll be sent to Melbourne for trial but I doubt he'll get much of a sentence, though his licence to practice will be taken from him.' They took the discussion into the living room, 'She has grounds for divorce, cruelty, abandonment.'

'Mm...' Alice mused, 'well I don't want him anywhere near her, or the child if we find her.' Alice in protective mode was not to be trifled with, Matthew thought.

'I rang the orphanage this afternoon. Gave the Sister the dates and information we have and told her we'd call over tomorrow morning.'

'What did she say?' She felt almost sick with anticipation that Lizzie's daughter may be within reach.

'They do have a couple of white girls aged eight. One has just had her birthday, in March, the other January. She wouldn't tell me anymore, I suppose she didn't want to get anybody's hopes up.'

'Thank you, for that and everything else.'

'It may not be her.' They were sitting together now, on the couch.

'There again it might be,' she looked almost eagerly at him, 'placing a child who has Harvey blood is never going to be easy.' She leant up and kissed him, then blushed. 'I'm going to have a quick shower, I must smell of the hospital.' She left him sitting, bemused, on the couch. He was rather used to the perfume of antiseptic on her, but it was her habit to try and wash it off each evening. For the first few evenings that had happened just before she headed to bed, but recently she had reappeared in her pyjamas and robe and returned to the living room to talk through the day's cases, or what they were to do about her sister. When she did head to bed he would stand as she left the room. The little kisses to his cheek she had given when she had left the house before, after dinner, had become deeper, more meaningful now. He had, once upon a time, wondered what the real Alice was like, the one who wasn't a pathologist, the one who was a sister, a friend, and he was rather liking what he had discovered. That she was fiercely protective of those she cared for, was, in fact, loving and gentle. He thought the reason it had taken time to see her as a woman was that she had probably been hurt by a man in the past and put up barriers to prevent that happening again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a short shower had given Alice time to think about her relationship with Matthew. Lizzie hadn't pointed out that she also might be a little bit in love, with the superintendant. He had been more than supportive over this case, because it was 'family', she supposed, but he was good company, listened to her opinions and didn't discount her as a silly little woman. Unlike other men she had dated, he didn't move too fast, seemed content with a kiss each night and didn't expect more, though he held her tighter these days. Well maybe more than a little bit it love.

She towelled herself dry and applied lotion to her hands and arms and a light cream to her face, then dressed in her nightwear and headed downstairs to finish her drink and discuss what they would say to Sister Josephine at the orphanage.

'All we need to know is, was a baby girl placed there on the date Lizzie said, two days after the birth, and if she was adopted or not.' Matthew put his arm round her. 'Alice, you may not get the result you want...'

'All Lizzie and I want is to know she is happy and healthy,' she relaxed against him and sighed heavily.

Matthew noted this was the most relaxed she had ever been, with him; he twisted enough to kiss the top of her head. He had to admit, to himself, he had learnt a few things by observing Lucien's ways with Jean, but you were never too old to learn, he thought. She smiled and lifted her head, looking deep into his eyes, then closed her eyes as he dipped to her and kissed her, softly, but deeply. He felt her lips part and slipped his tongue in to sweep the roof of her mouth, his arms encircled her and they did not part until both were breathless, sighing into each other's mouths.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean loved the opulence of the chateaux in the Loire valley. She poured over the guide books, which were helpfully printed in English as well as other languages, she gazed at the displays of porcelain, the paintings and furnishings. She had seen nothing like it before except in books. She loved the stories behind the chateaux. At Chenonceau she had Lucien walk round all the gardens with her and through the long gallery, and sit for a while in the small chapel with it's fairly recently restored stained glass windows.

It was an all too brief trip through the area as they were starting to fall behind their schedule if they were to spend a few days in Paris and catch the boat train from to London.

'Perhaps we can come back one day, celebrate our tenth anniversary.' She smiled as they set off on the last leg of their drive through France.

'That sounds like a perfect idea.' Lucien nodded, glad that she was sure they would see that year, 'and perhaps we can explore other areas too.'

'I'd like that.' She reached over and squeezed his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had booked a suite in a luxurious hotel, complete with en suite bathroom with a bath big enough for a family of four, Jean declared. She watched her husband roll his tired shoulders and decided, that as they had time before dinner a relaxing bath and a massage of said shoulders would be just the thing for him. She ran the bath and sent him in first,

'I'll come and rub your shoulders in a minute,' she kissed him slowly and longingly, and Lucien was left in no doubt it wouldn't be just his shoulders she would be tending to!

The warm water was soothing, the pine scented bath foam relaxing and he lay back and closed his eyes. He was aware of the door opening but didn't open his eyes. Fingers started to unknot the muscles in his neck and reached down his back, digging into his shoulders, making him groan in appreciation.

'God, that's good,' he sighed.

'Sit forward,' she whispered in his ear and as he did so slipped in behind him, wrapping her legs either side of him while continuing to relieve the soreness. As she moved her hands down his back she felt him relax and hum his satisfaction. Once she had thoroughly massaged his back she let her hands wander round to his thighs, stroking and pushing into those muscles. Though she studiously avoiding touching his manhood she knew he was hard and she smiled to herself as he reached round to find her, slip his fingers between her legs and start to move backwards and forwards. Perilously close to tipping over the edge she took him in hand and leant forward to nip his neck. She didn't want him to stop but in order to complete the act she had to move round to sit astride him.

'Lucien,' she hissed, a catch in her voice, 'please.' He shifted to one side to allow her round and pulled her over and onto him and it wasn't long before she was calling his name repeatedly, gripping his shoulders and closing her eyes against the wicked look in his. She arched and threw her head back in a final scream of exhilaration as they both tipped over.

'Bloody hell, woman!' He gasped as she fell onto his chest breathing heavily.

She shuddered as an aftershock shook through her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paris, they said, was for lovers. Jean and Lucien definitely fit the mould, walking hand in hand through the streets, eating in pavement cafes, visiting Notre Dame, Montmartre and various galleries, before repairing back to their hotel to savour each other's bodies. They dined in the opulent dining room, Jean even tried escargots,

'I think not again,' she swallowed and shuddered, 'thank you. You go ahead.' She took a large mouthful of the red wine he had ordered and continued to eat the dish she had ordered.

Lucien smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week flew by and soon it was their last evening in the city. Jean sat on the balcony of their room and gazed out over the lights. She could see the cathedral windows lit from behind by the candles at evensong. Lucien had offered to take her, but she was content to sit and admire. Tomorrow they would be on the train and boat which would take them to London, and she was not a little excited to be seeing both the city and Mattie. Lucien came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

'Happy, love?'

'Oh, Lucien,' she sighed a blissful sigh, 'I didn't think it was possible to be this happy, are you?'

He moved round to face her and took her face in his hand, before kissing her slowly in response. 'Let me show you,' He took her hand and led her to the bed.

A very happy husband and wife drifted off to sleep entwined in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice stretched and smiled. Matthew had proved to be a rather skilful and generous lover. When he had kissed her the previous night she had given in to him, totally melted into his embrace and in her room he had slowly undressed her, kissing the soft, sweet smelling, skin of her breasts and stroking the length of her spine. She hadn't expected his tenderness, that he would want her to have as much pleasure as him, it was something new to her. She was used to being used as a plaything, Matthew made love with respect for his partner. When he had finally entered her, making sure she was ready, he had moved slowly and let her set the pace and the rhythm and the release had made her see stars. Another thing surprised her, he didn't get up and leave once he had had his fill of her. He stayed and held her through the night, as they slept, and while it meant she didn't sleep as well as usual, she didn't mind. She didn't mind at all!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was with trepidation that Alice, accompanied by Superintendant Lawson, entered Sister Josephine's office at the orphanage. They wanted to present a professional front but Alice found herself more than once, wanting to hold Matthew's hand, to ground her.

'Superintendant, doctor,' the nun indicated they should sit. She sat on the other side of the desk and opened a file. 'I have looked into the backgrounds of the two girls who match your vague description. There is Joan, who turned eight in January and Clare, who turned eight on the date you gave me, in March. I wasn't here the day Clare was passed over to us, so I had to read her file. She was just two days old, handed in by a man who refused to give his name.'

'There must have been concern, about such a young child being given up.' Alice interrupted, 'babies and their mothers usually remain for at least a week, in hospital.'

'Indeed, doctor.' Sister Josephine nodded. 'The man did not give a reason for her being there, just that the mother couldn't cope.' She handed over a photograph, clipped to the file, 'we keep an up to date photograph for adoption purposes. This was taken on Clare's birthday.'

Alice looked at it, she had dark hair like her and her sister, there was the tipped head, a characteristic of Lizzie's when she was listening. There was a smile trying to escape from her lips, as if she had been told to behave herself. More Alice than Lizzie - definite Harvey traits. She handed it to Matthew who was not looking for it to be Lizzie's daughter, held no hope that this would be the child they were looking for, but found he saw both of them in the picture.

'May I ask why you are looking for this girl?' Sister Josephine cut through the silence.

'We believe she may be my sister's child,' Alice straightened her shoulders, 'she was told her baby had died. We have been out of touch for some years and it was an incident locally that brought us together, again. Lizzie has been unwell and is in hospital at the moment.' She thought for a moment, 'My sister was an actress, mainly musical theatre, does Clare..?'

'She is our lead in the choir,' Sister Josephine smiled, 'she has a truly sweet voice, but, Dr Harvey, she is undisciplined, we have been unable to place her with a family because she is somewhat outspoken, forthright...'

Matthew couldn't suppress a smile, it sounded like a young Alice.

'May we see her?' Alice went on, 'I won't say anything until I have spoken to her, about her parentage.'

'What happened to her father..?'

'Lizzie's husband wanted a son, not a daughter, this is the result of his disappointment.' Alice's face set firm, 'it was him that brought Clare to you.'

'I see... so...'

'He is charged with administering medication without permission or knowledge of his patient, namely his wife.' Matthew informed her.

'I'll go and find her,' the nun didn't want to hear anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl in the photograph stood in front of the two adults in the office.

'I'll leave you to talk,' Sister Josephine closed the door behind her.

'Have you come to adopt me?' Clare stood with her head held high, 'nobody else has wanted me, why should you?'

'Well,' Alice was taken aback at the child's questions. 'no, we aren't looking to adopt you. Why doesn't anyone else want you?'

'The last one just wanted a kid to save face, 'cos they didn't have one.' She grunted, 'their family kept on at them, I heard them one night, after I had been there for a week. Anyway, if my own parents didn't want me...'

'Whoa!' Matthew stopped her, 'who says your parents didn't want you?'

'Everybody, that's why I'm here.'

'Your mother wanted you very much,' Alice said softly, feeling tears prick at her eyes, 'still wants you.'

'How do you know,' Clare began to soften, 'do you know her, where is she, what's her name?'

'We do know her, she isn't very well at the moment, but she is getting better, her name is Lizzie.' Alice knew she could give this much to the child. 'I need to tell her we have found you, before we do anything else.'

'Oh, right,' she seemed a little deflated.

'I'll come back as see you as soon as I have spoken to her,' Alice stood up, 'I'm sure we can arrange a meeting very soon.'

'I'd like that, I think.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what will Lizzie say when she finds out the truth? How will Jean and Lucien's trip to England go?


	5. Chapter 5

'What are you going to tell Lizzie?' Matthew opened the car door for her.

'The truth.' Her simple and honest answer was no more than he expected.

'Will she be able to take it?' He started to pull away from the orphanage, 'I mean, won't it tip her over again?'

'Lizzie is further along the road than I initially thought. True she has some off moments, and sleeps a lot, but this is good news for her.' Alice turned in her seat, 'To know her child is alive, is well, is all she wanted, well to know the truth, but this is more. She has believed, for the past eight years, that her baby was dead.'

'Right,' he thought for a moment, 'you're right of course. And you know Lizzie better than I.'

'I do.' She turned back and stared ahead, wondering if she did know her well enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean checked the hotel laundry had returned everything she had sent for cleaning.

'Ok?' Lucien asked, folding some of his clothes ready to be put back into the suitcase.

'Everything seems to be here, but, Lucien,' She sighed, 'we either need another suitcase or a trunk, the extras we have bought are too much for the cases to hold.

He grinned, buying her new clothes in Rome and in Paris had given him so much pleasure, and she had chosen new things for him, shirts, sweaters which he agreed they would never find back home, and he had suggested maybe he go to Savile Row for a new suit.

'Can we manage for now, I'll see if I can sort something out in London?'

'Just about,' She continued to fold things up very small and tuck them into every crevice in the overnight bag.

Lucien considered her request, perhaps a trunk would be a good idea. They could send it on home when they docked in Adelaide, stopping for a couple of days to see Amelia and Ruby, Christopher would still be overseas. They wouldn't need much, he supposed, just the suitcases.

With everything loaded onto the train they took a last look at Paris, Jean took his hand,

'Thank you,' She smiled simply, 'it was wonderful.' She tiptoed up and kissed his cheek.

'My absolute pleasure, Mrs Blake.' He kissed the back of her hand and guided her to their compartment.

They sat watching the French countryside fly by until they arrived at Calais for the ferry. There was a cold wind blowing through the docks that stung their faces, Jean was glad to be finally seated inside the ship with her hands wrapped round a hot cup of tea.

'Might be a bit of a choppy trip,' Lucien observed, 'but it's only a short one.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice stood outside Lizzie's room. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell her that her baby was alive and well, more a Harvey than a Wallace, that she lived in an orphanage because she was too outspoken for any prospective adoptive parents. She held the photograph Sister Josephine had allowed her to keep and pushed the door open.

Lizzie was sitting in a chair by the side of the bed, which was a good sign. There was a book in her lap, one Alice had passed to her, not sure if she still read romantic novels. She lifted her head and smiled,

'Hello, Alice.' She put the book to one side, 'how are you, today?'

'I'm fine, I think,' She leant forward and kissed Lizzie's cheek. 'You?'

'Getting there, I suppose. I ate a proper breakfast this morning. It's nice to trust the food I'm given.'

'Did you know,' Alice pulled a chair up, 'that he was sedating you?'

'Recently I think I'd guessed. That's why I started to throw the meals away. The first time I did it, it was hell. My head throbbed, I felt sick, shaky, cold.' Lizzie pursed her lips, 'I'd seen enough drug use in the theatre, and the withdrawals, so it seemed that was what was being done to me.'

'You didn't..?' Alice wondered if her sister had ever tried drugs, if it was around her.

'Once,' Lizzie looked shamefaced, 'it was horrible, amphetamines, I couldn't sleep, couldn't stop moving, exhausting. Never again!'

'Good.'

'So, what news for me today?' Lizzie leant forward expectantly.

'What makes you think..?'

'The look on your face, as if you have something to tell me but aren't sure how to.'

Alice turned the picture round in her fingers and looked into Lizzie's face. She was still painfully thin, that was something that would take some time to address, but she was taking some care in her appearance, having her hair washed, brushed every day, a light smattering of the makeup Alice had bought her. She quietly handed the photograph.

Lizzie looked at the little girl, standing with her hands behind her back, the almost familiar quirky look on her face.

'This isn't, is it?' Her eyes widened, 'but, Jack said...' Tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Her name is Clare, she was passed to the orphanage when she was two days old. All they were told was that the mother couldn't cope.' Alice told her softly, reaching out for her hand.

'That's true, I suppose.' Lizzie sniffed.

'You weren't given the chance.' Alice huffed, 'mother would have come over to help, all she ever wanted was a grandchild, he denied her that, as well as you your chance of motherhood. But you can have that back, if you want it.'

'Do you think they'll let me have her?'

'You need to get well, have somewhere to live, and I see no reason why she can't live with you.' Alice sounded hopeful, and if she thought Lizzie was capable of being a mother, looking after her daughter then she would do everything she could to make it happen.

'Oh, Alice...'How was she going to achieve enough to support Clare?

'I'll help,' Alice squeezed her arm, 'now, Clare has asked if she can meet you, how do you feel about that?'

'Do you think she'll be ok?' Lizzie was breathing rather too fast for Alice's liking, 'only I don't look much, do I?'

'Calm down,' her sister put her arm round her, 'relax, take a deep breath in, hold, now out.' Lizzie did as asked, as best she could, 'and again...' Alice's voice was low, calming and soothing. She kept it up until Lizzie was resting her head on her shoulder, calmer.

'I'll explain everything to her, as much as an eight year old can comprehend, before I bring her over.' Alice stroked her arm, 'now, you keep doing as the nurses tell you; you're so much better than when I found you.'

'What's going to happen to Jack?' Lizzie lifted her head, 'I don't want him near Clare; such a nice name; in fact I want nothing to do with him.'

Lizzie was much like her sister in many ways, stubborn and straightforward, but Alice couldn't agree with her more. Jack forfeited his rights as a parent the day he took the two day old out of the hospital and handed her over to total strangers, then told his wife she had died.

'Matthew is sending him to Melbourne for trial, drugging you. He probably won't get a long sentence but he will lose his licence to practice.' Alice looked at her as she absorbed this information. 'You could ask for a divorce, on the grounds of cruelty. Matthew did suggest abandonment, but he didn't really, did he?'

'No he didn't, but he wouldn't let me go anywhere.'

'I'll talk to Matthew and then to Lucien's lawyer.'

'Who's Lucien?' How many men did Alice have as 'friends'?

'He's the doctor I am standing in for, a police surgeon and GP.' Alice smiled, 'he's the friend who's on his honeymoon. He got divorced so it might be best if I see what his lawyer says.' She stood up, 'Now, about Clare visiting. Shall I arrange it for after school one day?'

'Alright, if you think it's going to be ok for her.'

'I'll speak to Sister Josephine at the orphanage.' She kissed her sister's cheek and left her with the photograph.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Can we go on deck, Lucien?' Jean turned to him, a little pale he thought. 'I think the fresh air would be better. It's a bit stuffy inside.' She wasn't going to admit to seasickness if she could help it.

'More than fresh,' he smiled sympathetically, 'but yes, we can go outside if you're wrapped up properly.'

It was on the tip of her tongue to remind him she wasn't a child but as he led her through the door onto the deck she knew he was right. The wind and salty spray of the channel was sharp and cold, but she instantly felt better.

'Hello,' he grinned and pointed, 'there's the White Cliffs, soon be on dry land.'

'Oh good.' She heaved a sigh of relief as a gust of wind caught her breath, 'sorry, Lucien.'

'It's a bit bumpy today,' he put his arm round her shoulders, 'it happens to the best of us.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was right, as soon as she put her feet on terra firma she felt better, and after a short nap on the train and another cup of tea and some plain biscuits, Jean Blake was back to her usual self.

It was early evening when they arrived at London Victoria. The city bustled around them as they located their luggage and hailed a taxi to take them to their hotel. They were both tired from travelling and looking forward to a bath, a light meal and some sleep. The room was ready for them, light and bright, bathroom en suite, at sir's request, and a light supper would be sent up when they were ready.

Jean threw her hat and jacket on a chair and sat down on the bed. 'This is lovely, darling,' she smiled up at him, 'you certainly seem to know how to pick hotels.'

He turned from tipping the porter and grinned. 'I just ask for the best room to ravish one's new wife in,' he teased.

'I hope you don't!' She huffed in mock horror, throwing a glove at him, which he caught expertly in one hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whether or not he had asked for the best room to ravish her in was a moot point; she awoke the next morning with a grin as she thought of the bath; shared; the supper, light and delicious, that they had fed to each other and the subsequent 'ravishing' into the early hours.

Lucien lay on his back with an all too smug expression on his handsome features. She giggled, it was hard to get even slightly cross with him, sitting there sans nightclothes as she was. He reached over and pulled her down onto his chest. 'Got you!' He laughed.

'Lucien..!' But whatever she was going to say was lost in the long, passionate kiss as his mouth claimed hers. He rolled her over and moved down her body with his hands and his mouth, she wriggled enticingly beneath him feeling his arousal and, as his fingers began to dip in and out, called his name, begged him to take her. When he did she bucked and gasped as they released together and then lay panting and giggling, limbs entwined.

'What time are we meeting Mattie?' She finally found the breath to speak.

'Lunchtime,' he propped himself on one elbow and looked down at her. 'Time for a walk or...' He winked.

'A walk, I think, after a bath and breakfast, I'm starved.'

'How romantic!' He teased.

'Got to keep my strength up,' she smirked, 'so have you.' She slipped out of the bed and, grabbing her robe, headed to the bathroom, shutting the door. He read the signal, she needed some time on her own, and would bathe before returning to him.

He took his turn in the bathroom, which smelled of her chosen fragrance, jasmine; showered, trimmed and tidied his beard before heading back into the bedroom, where she had dressed, tidied the bed and was now putting the finishing touches to her makeup and hair. He went up behind her and kissed the top of her head, smiling into the mirror at her. She smiled back and patted the hand on her shoulder. She draped a single strand of pearls round her neck and raised an eyebrow, asking him to fasten them for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a fine late spring day, warm enough not to need a coat, as they left the hotel and headed out into London. The streets were crowded, more than she was used to so she put her arm through the crook in Lucien's and felt him put his hand over hers.

'Let's walk through the park,' he suggested, 'less crowded.'

'Everybody seems to be in such a hurry,' she noted, 'what's so urgent?'

'Heaven knows,' he smiled down at her, 'but, remember, it was one of Mattie's first observations in her first letter. How everyone seemed to be in a rush.'

The stroll through the park was pleasant, people were much more friendly there as they walked their dogs or ladies pushed prams and Jean was reminded of the times she walked through the gardens in Ballarat.

'I wonder if she'll have changed.' Jean mused as they came to a gate, 'Mattie. Do you think she will?'

'It's been over a year, bound to have, a bit.' Lucien had also wondered, some of her letters were less than cheerful, reading between the lines. But there was one thing he hadn't told Jean, Charlie had spoken to him, after he had gone to Melbourne. Mattie was not happy. She had few friends, too many nurses resented an outsider taking a job that a local girl could have been given. She had poured more of her troubles into her letters to her ex-housemate, than she dared to Lucien. When he had found out that London and Mattie were on the itinerary for the honeymoon he had passed his concerns to the doctor.

'Tell her I miss her, doc,' he had said, 'but I have every confidence in her to do what is right for her and the hospital.'

'Will do, Charlie.' Lucien had clapped the officer on the shoulder, 'and coming home, it wouldn't be giving in, if that's what she's thinking.'

He was musing on these facts when Jean tugged his sleeve.

'There, isn't that her?' A figure was waving madly at them across the road, outside a small, but smart, hotel.

'It certainly is,' they both waved back and crossed the road to be greeted by a tight hug from the young nurse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew glowered at Wallace in the cell. He had just told him they had found his daughter, alive and well. Alice had described him as a low life, that, in his mind was generous, the man was a dried up worm, nothing better than something a stray dog left on the pavement.

'You are charged with administering drugs without permission or acceptance of the patient, namely Mrs Elizabeth Wallace, your wife, and withholding evidence as to the whereabouts of her child. Also removal of the child, when still under the care of the hospital, to an orphanage, when, in fact she had two living parents.' He turned and walked out of the cell, slamming the door shut.

Wallace watched him go with his mouth open. He had thought the baby would be adopted by now and all trace of his marriage to a fragile, neurotic woman erased. It would seem Elizabeth was stronger than he gave her credit for. Damn!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hello, Clare.' Alice smiled as the girl was shown into Sister Josephine's office, 'do you remember me? I came with Superintendant Lawson the other day.'

'I remember, Dr Harvey, yes?'

'Correct.' Alice indicated she should sit, 'You wanted to know if you could meet your mother. Well, she wants very much to see you, but, I have to tell you she had been very ill.'

'Will she die?'

'God, I hope not!' Alice forgot for a moment where she was, 'I mean, no, she won't. Sorry. She is very thin and tires easily. She is more worried that you will find her ugly, not nice to look at. Clare, your mother loves you very much, has never stopped loving you...I know you are only eight and it is hard for you to understand, but, please, don't judge her by what you see.'

'Not everybody is pretty, doctor,' Clare sighed, 'but isn't it what's in their hearts that matters?'

Alice smiled and held out her hand. Until Clare could accept her mother she was reticent about revealing her relationship, but, even if Lizzie and Clare couldn't reconcile she would take care of her niece... her friends in Ballarat had taught her that much...family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lizzie had taken care with her appearance, had her hair washed and brushed, her makeup done, lightly, just a little foundation and face powder. A clean nightgown and robe and fresh blanket over her knees. She was excited, but Alice had taught her how to calm herself, so she did her breathing exercises and sat reading until the appointed hour.

'Lizzie?' The door opened to reveal her sister, smiling. 'Can we come in?'

'Please, doctor, do.' Alice had told Lizzie she had not told Clare she was her aunt, so could she please address her by her title.

Alice watched her take a deep breath and slowly exhale.

'Mrs Wallace, may I introduce you to Clare?' She indicated the girl to her side, neatly dressed in school uniform.

'Hello, Clare.' Lizzie held out her hand.

Clare stood for a full five seconds, and then flung herself at the delicate looking woman,

'Mum!' It wasn't hope, or expectation, Clare knew instinctively this was her mother, and she was going to show how much she had wished for her to appear.

Both were in tears, clinging to each other, Lizzie managed to steal a glance at Alice and smile then hugged the girl tightly.

'Hello, love.' She whispered. 'Aren't you beautiful. I've missed you so.'

Alice tried to creep out of the room, feeling a little surplus to requirements.

'Oh no you don't, Dr Alice Harvey.' Lizzie called over, 'isn't it time you told Clare who you really are?'

'Mum?' Clare leaned back, 'what do you mean?'

'Clare, my darling daughter, this is your aunt, my sister.' Lizzie smiled, 'your Aunt Alice.'

'But...' Clare looked from one to the other, 'how? Why?'

'I was called to an incident,' Alice moved over to them, 'your mother was having a ...a problem. I work with the police sometimes, and they needed me to help.' She sat down on the edge of the bed and told the story, without the details of her father's role, of how she had found her sister after so many years; how she had worked to find the truth about Clare.

Clare's jaw dropped as the tale unfolded, then she released her hold on her mother and wrapped her arms round her Aunt,

'Thank you, Aunt Alice,' she murmured in her ear, 'and thank the superintendant too.'

Alice blushed and cleared her throat.

'What happens now?' Clare asked the burning question.

'Well, first your mother had to get well, then we have to persuade Sister Josephine to release you to her care..'

'That should be easy enough,' Clare laughed, 'she's been trying to for years. But I like her, she cares.'

'Hm.. yes.. well.' Alice huffed, 'we have to find somewhere for you to live, I only have a one bedroom flat on rent, so...leave it to me. I'll arrange for you to visit daily, if both of you want that...'

'Please!' Both Clare and Lizzie chorused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew grinned as she told him how well the meeting had gone, Alice seemed to have come even more alive, he was happy that it was a good outcome.

'I don't know what she will do about the divorce though,' Alice sighed, it was the only thing they were unsure about. Lizzie could claim he was cruel but...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Bill,' Matthew cornered his senior sergeant the following morning, 'Dr Harvey's sister wants a divorce from the maggot in the cells, but he won't agree. Says she is to blame for the breakdown of their marriage... See if you can persuade him to sign this affidavit, you know how, no force, no visible bruises...' he raised his eyebrow and handed Hobart the file.

'Boss.' Bill took the file and headed down to the cells.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dr Wallace,' Bill unlocked the cell door, 'just got some paperwork to be signed before you go to Melbourne, 'Typed up statement and affidavit for the divorce.' He opened the file and offered the pen.

'I am not giving her a divorce.' Wallace growled, 'the statement I will sign.'

'Now, Dr Wallace,' Bill appeased, 'surely to be free of her...'

'No chance,' he snapped.

Bill took out his truncheon and slapped it menacingly into his palm, 'Now, Jack, I do think it would be in your best interests. You don't want your dirty laundry hung out to dry in the papers, doesn't do a fella any good.'

'I told you, she is mad, no court would uphold it.'

'I see so,' Bill advanced, 'drugging her, taking her baby from her... she has grounds, which is best..?'

Wallace waved the file away, Bill brought the truncheon up right where he presumed Lizzie would like to put it. Wallace doubled up, holding his genitals and groaning. Bill brought his forearm up under the man's chin and send him flying into the wall.

'Now...' he presented the file again, '...you were saying?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Here you go, boss.' Bill handed the, signed, paperwork over to the superintendant.

'He ok, Bill?' Matthew detected a subtle smirk on his officer's face.

'May have slipped, but probably ok,' Bill looked away and tried to appear innocent.

'Well, all alone in a cell...' Matthew grimaced, 'you never really know, and with no witnesses...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Alice was the police surgeon she was obliged to tend to the occupants of the cells, strangely she could find nothing wrong with Jack Wallace and pronounced him fit for trial. She did, quietly tell Matthew that her brother in law was disinclined to let her examine him and this she had noted on her report, so, as she said, nothing wrong with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I've given notice on the flat,' she told him as they washed up, 'I need to find somewhere for Lizzie and Clare, and me to live, and a one bedroom flat isn't enough.'

Matthew had been expecting as much and so, just nodded his acceptance.

Nothing more was said until Alice came down from her evening shower, which had given Matthew time to think. The thing was, he was in love with the pathologist and didn't want to lose her, but to keep her, he would have to accept that Lizzie and Clare were part of the package. Not an easy thing, especially for a single man, who had no experience of living with a family other than his parents and sister.

She sat on the couch next to him and sipped her whisky. She knew it was not something he was thinking of, taking on three women instead of just one, her. It wasn't fair, but Lizzie and Clare came first, she had learnt that.

'Matthew,' she took his hand, 'I'm sorry...'

'Don't, Alice...' he smiled and lifted the hand and kissed it, 'we'll sort something out. At least let me help you house hunt.'

'I want to buy, this time.' She sighed, 'I know I won't be accepted for a mortgage, will you...'

'...act as guarantor... willingly.' He grinned, 'Now, that's sorted...' he pulled her into a long, loving kiss.

She giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean held Mattie at arms lengths and looked her up and down. Thinner than when she left, and she had always been slim. Hmm. Lucien held his arms out to her for his hug, also noticing the weight loss. She leant into his chest and felt his arms, so strong and loving and bit her lip to prevent tears falling.

'You two look wonderful!' She finally had the breath to exclaim, 'and so happy!'

'It's lovely to see you, Mattie.' Jean smiled, she had missed her young friend but didn't want to tell her, sensing her loneliness.

'Charlie sent me a photograph, of the wedding, it arrived this morning.' They headed along the street to a restaurant, 'Jean you looked beautiful, what a gorgeous dress!'

Lucien let the women precede him, smiling as they chatted. Mattie wanted to know all that had happened since she had left. How was everybody? Was Alice still the same? How was Matthew's leg?

'Hold on, Mattie.' Lucien put his hand up, 'eat before your meal goes cold. We'll tell you everything, but we do need to eat.'

'Sorry,' Mattie took a mouthful, 'but...' she swallowed without tasting, 'the letters are lovely, but it doesn't take the place of talking to you.'

'Matthew's leg is fine, he still limps and has some pain...'

'He's staying with us, at the moment,' Jean added, 'Lucien has been overseeing his recovery and makes him do exercises.'

'I bet he's glad of the rest, with you out of the country.' Mattie laughed.

'I've left him and Ballarat to the tender mercies of Dr Harvey,' Lucien winked. 'He'll be fine.'

'Poor Matthew,' She sighed with another grin. This was the most fun she had had in ages.

'Oh, I think he'll be quite happy with Alice,' he smirked, 'they make quite a couple.'

'Matthew and Alice? Really?'

'Lucien's match-making, Mattie,' Jean shot her husband a look, he raised his eyebrows, innocently back, 'he thinks Matthew likes her more than in a professional way.'

'About time he had someone to care for him.' Mattie agreed with Lucien, 'and they are rather similar tempered.'

'See,' He said, 'even Mattie agrees, and she hasn't seen them for a year.'

'Well, perhaps the gossips can talk about them instead of you two,' Mattie finished her plate of food, not even registering what she had eaten.

'They wouldn't dare.' Jean laughed.

Noticing Mattie's disinterest in food, Lucien pressed them both to have a dessert. Jean was usually happy with something light, some fruit and chose accordingly, but seeing a chocolate cake on offer she suggested it to the younger woman. Mattie nodded, more listening to the stories from home, than really taking any notice.

Lucien was concerned, 'How much time have you got to spare with us?' He asked, thinking a few decent meals and a break from work would do her good.

'I've taken the week, but I don't expect you to waste your honeymoon on me,' she smiled.

'London's expensive, Mattie, dear,' Jean smiled and touched her hand, 'we'd like to treat you, perhaps a show and dinner one night?'

'Jean, that's very generous of you..'

'Good, that's settled.' Lucien stopped her making excuses or refusing, glad that Jean had understood what he was trying to do.

They arranged to meet the following day, some shopping, Lucien would go to be measured for a new suit and leave the ladies to shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'm worried about her,' Jean said as they changed for dinner. 'She's lost too much weight, and didn't seem too interested in eating, which is not the Mattie I know.'

'Me too.' Lucien stood obediently as she straightened his tie, 'She's been writing to Charlie, telling him more than us. She's not very happy here.'

'You enjoyed your time, but I suppose it's harder for a girl alone.' Jean turned for him to fasten her necklace.

He hummed his agreement. 'Well, a few good meals and subtly letting her know she will always be welcome back with us?'

'Always, Lucien, she's family.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice looked round the flat. All her personal belongings were boxed and stored in the Blake's garage, Matthew assured her it would be alright. Her clothing was in suitcases in the room she now occupied; on a temporary basis; there, too. The landlord had exacted a large deposit out of her when she moved in, as she was a single woman and had, at the time, no male to act as guarantor for her. The deposit would help with her move to more settled accommodation.

She went through the inventory with him and he agreed she had kept the place well, he had no problems with anything. He was sorry she was leaving, she had been a good tenant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner they sat with various property details spread out on the kitchen table. She told Matthew what her budget was and what, ideally, she was looking for: three bedrooms, obviously, a study as well as the usual living accommodation, a garden, it would be good for Lizzie and Clare to have some outdoor space.

Matthew set some aside on the basis that they had her basic needs, other's he said were not in the best place for them, or when looking at the floor plans he could see she would have no private space. Ideally, he thought, a two bedroom house with an annex or a house that could be subdivided.

'I doubt there'll be anything like that,' she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation. This was not going to be easy.

'We'll find something.' He squeezed her.

'If I had a bigger budget...' She pushed away from the table, 'I'm going to have a shower.'

He watched her go and picked up the paper to look at the house adverts there. Cottages, bungalows and the odd grand residence, all either too small or out of her price range. Tucked in the corner, as if embarrassed to be there was a pair of two bedroom terraced houses in an older part of the town. The area wasn't bad, near the centre. Both had small gardens. One would be too small, both were just over her budget but... He hadn't wanted to offer to help her financially, her pride...if they pooled their resources, and he could put a sizeable deposit down.

'You're thinking, superintendant, is that wise?' He hadn't heard her come down the stairs and creep up behind him.

He pointed to the houses.

'Too small...' was her instant reaction.

'Both together, you could have one, Lizzie and Clare the other, or knock through and make it into one bigger house and garden.' He turned round to her, 'I know it's just above your budget, but...' He sighed, Alice didn't accept help easily'...Alice, love, I have a bit, from the sale of my old house when I left the force after the injury.'

'Matthew,' she took his hand, 'It's very sweet and noble of you, but I can't take your money, you may need it.'

'I may need a bolt hole when the lovebirds come back,' he blurted out.

'Are you suggesting, superintendant..?' She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips in mock horror. She had never seen anyone go that shade of red, and never a man. She burst out laughing, he looked so funny.

'I'm sorry, Matthew, that was unfair.' She bent down and kissed him.

'No it wasn't, it was presumptuous of me. Though a fella can always hope.' He pulled her onto his good knee, 'now, seriously... what do you think?'

'I think the best idea is that we go and have a look, at them both. Lizzie would be close enough for me to keep an eye on her without driving her mad, and she would have some independence. But talking of money,' she tipped her head to one side, 'when mother died I got a little from her will, I think Lizzie would have done too. Wonder what happened to that.'

'You'll have to speak to her lawyer.' Matthew mused, 'but if Wallace was as controlling as Lizzie says then...'

'I'd rather not think of that.' She stood up and held out her hand, 'I could do with a whisky.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They couldn't believe their luck when the estate agent informed them that they could view the properties that morning, there had been little interest in older properties these days.

'They are in need of a bit of renovation,' the agent told them, 'decorating, kitchen...the usual' He appeared bored and left them to wander around by themselves.

'For what they are,' Alice opened the back door of the second house to look out over the small garden, 'I think the asking price is a bit steep, don't you?'

'I do.' He stood behind her with his arms round her waist, 'I think you should offer sixty percent. They both need new bathrooms and kitchens, and I bet the electric and gas needs checking.'

She turned round in his arms and put hers round his neck, 'But they could be rather nice, don't you think? With a bit of care, and lighter colours.' She smiled, almost excited, he thought, 'Matthew, would you negotiate for me, only...' she heaved a sigh, 'and you are helping financially.'

He knew what she meant, it all came down to her sex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the office Matthew beat the price down to sixty five percent of the asking price, especially when he found out that nobody was going to gain from the sale, whoever bought them. It did mean that Alice could afford the mortgage herself, but the bank were stiff and unbending so, Matthew put his name to the mortgage and Alice said she would use her money for the renovations and furniture. Between them they were satisfied they had just purchased two houses with less bother than it usually took.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Jean,' Mattie gasped, 'I can't possibly accept.'

'I think it would look lovely on you, and, honestly Mattie,' Jean held the dress up against her, 'we only sent you a card for your birthday. Now go and try it on.'

'But...'

'Do as you're told, Matilda O'Brien.' Jean opened her eyes wide at her, trying to look stern. Lucien had told her not only to treat herself but to treat Mattie too.

Mattie had to admit defeat, and it was ages since she had bought herself a new dress. The one Jean had chosen would be nice to wear to the theatre later in the week, as well as for days when she wasn't required to be in uniform. She came out of the changing room and Jean smiled, the dress suited her, now slimmer, shape. It was a princess line dress with a white yoke, stand collar and short sleeves. The rest of the dress was burgundy red from the base of the yoke down to just skimming the top of her knees. Simple and stylish. There was a matching coat in the red which Jean insisted she also had, for cooler days or into the autumn.

'I told Lucien we need another suitcase or a trunk,' Jean laughed as they headed to meet her husband.

'You're going to show Susan Tyneman up,' Mattie smiled, 'when you get home.'

'I'm being spoiled, Mattie,' Jean linked arms with her, 'Lucien is being so generous, and I'm afraid I've stopped arguing about it. It is rather lovely.'

'You deserve it.' Mattie stopped and turned to face her, 'you deserve to be spoilt, put on a pedestal. It's been a hell of a journey from when he arrived back in Ballarat to here, and you stuck with him all the way.'

'Must have gone soft in the head.' Jean shrugged a happy shrug and they continued on their way.

Lucien was waiting at the agreed rendezvous point, reading a paper in the June sun. He stood up as the two ladies arrived, bent and kissed his wife on the lips and Mattie on the cheek.

'Good time?' He folded the paper and called a waiter over to order tea.

'Yes, thank you, dear.' Jean smiled, 'how did it go at the tailor's?'

'Fine, I need to go back in a couple of days for a fitting, then they'll finish it and I can collect it when we return from Edinburgh. I also ordered a trunk to be sent to our hotel.'

'Well, just make sure you don't wear it to go out to a crime scene.' Jean warned him, with a cheeky smile.

'I won't.' He grinned, 'by the way, I got us tickets to see 'Oliver', tomorrow night, it was that or The Sound of Music,' hope that's ok.'

'Lovely, thank you.' Jean sipped her tea, she had managed to get hold of some reviews for both shows and had indicated that either would be lovely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Jean cried at certain moments in the show, mainly 'Where is love?', and gripped Lucien's hand when she realised Bill Sykes had killed Nancy, Mattie quietly sobbed through the whole thing.

Outside the theatre, she apologised for her behaviour.

'Don't apologise,' Lucien wrapped his arms round her, 'it does you good to have a good cry every now and again.'

'Oh Lucien,' she hiccupped, 'I want to go home.'

'You will always be welcome at ours.' He whispered, as Jean watched and nodded her approval. 'Come home, if you want to. No shame in missing your homeland or your friends and family.'

'But I don't want to let you down.' She sniffed

'You have never let us down,' Jean touched her arm, 'not ever, Mattie. Your room is ready for you, whenever you want it, and always will be.'

'Now, what is stopping you following your heart?' Lucien looked down at her.

'I can't just walk away, and... '

'Ok, write your notice, if you're sure.' Lucien hailed a taxi, 'I'll pay your passage. Nurses don't earn a lot, I know that.' They got into the taxi and Lucien gave instructions so they could drop Mattie home before going back to their hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Did I do right?' He asked as they got into bed. 'Telling her I would pay her passage?'

'If you weren't going to, I was going to suggest it.' She curled into him and stroked his bare chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice was furious, and everybody flinched when she stormed into the office.

'Superintendant!' She shouted for Matthew, who sensed it had gone badly at the lawyer's. 'Wallace has stolen from my sister!'

'Shall we take this somewhere more private, doctor?' He held out his hand towards the smaller office, 'and you can tell me what he took.'

'Now, Alice,' he touched her arm, 'sit down and tell me, slowly, what did the lawyer say?'

She did as he bade her and took a deep breath, a little embarrassed at her outburst in front of his men.

'Mother left Lizzie a thousand pounds when she died.'

'A nice legacy.' Matthew admitted.

'Wallace went to the lawyer, showed the marriage certificate, said his wife was not well enough to make the journey to Melbourne and claimed the money on her behalf.' She stood up, 'he had no right! That was Lizzie's, for her. Mother explicitly said my legacy was for me and me alone, and that she had done the same for my sister. I can't find any record of the money being held for her, no bank book, no statement, nothing!'

'Does Lizzie know?'

'No, not yet, and I'd rather she didn't.' Alice wrapped her arms round herself, 'Matthew, I'm sorry, I'm just so bloody angry. He took her career, her child and very nearly her life, he's...'

'Yeah, ok Alice he is.' Matthew went up behind her and rubbed her upper arms. 'Well, we'd better have a look at his bank account, I'll get on it and let you know.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As luck would have it, Wallace's solicitor had no problem with them having access to his client's bank records. Wallace had repeatedly told him he had done nothing wrong so instead of clearing it with his client he just agreed. Matthew sent Bill and Danny to search the little flat above his surgery and they came back with his latest bank statement and a bank book with an initial deposit of one thousand pounds into a high interest savings account. That one thousand was now worth an extra hundred pounds. The dates married up with the date of Alice's mother's passing and the date Alice had received her legacy.

Wallace was furious, he sacked his solicitor, which made Matthew smile. Alice's lawyer, the one Lucien had seen about his divorce had a field day. He had, in double quick time, arranged for the money to be transferred into an account for Lizzie, filed the divorce papers and also recommended a damages claim for the lost years. He suggested they claim a hundred pounds for each year Clare had been on the planet, to be placed in a trust for the girl, accessible when she turned twenty-one.

Lizzie was agog at the weight of the evidence against her husband and she shed copious tears when Alice explained everything.

'You must use the money for the house.' She declared, when she recovered her senses.

'Use it for your furnishings,' Alice and Matthew had discussed this, 'the rest for anything you want, that's what mother would have wanted.'

'But...'

'The house is taken care of,' Alice went a little pink.

'Matthew?'

'Well, he may need a bolt hole, he says, when Dr Blake and his new wife return,' Alice smiled, 'and, well..'

'You always were a dark horse, Alice.' Lizzie smiled, happy her sister had found her soul mate, even if they weren't married, who cared, not her!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am hoping to bring this story to a conclusion in the next chapter, but, as it was only supposed to be 4 chapters...


	6. Chapter 6

Mattie took a deep breath and headed to the Matron's office. In her hand she had an envelope, and in that envelope was her letter of resignation. She thanked them for the opportunity to work in such a fine establishment, but now she needed to return home. She didn't say why she needed to return, but she knew Matron would want to talk to her about it.

Matron was sorry to lose such a good nurse. So capable and caring, popular with the patients and the doctors with her practicality and willingness to learn.

'I'm sorry, in some ways, to go, Matron, you have been very kind to me, but...'

'Homesickness is hard to bear.' Matron smiled, 'I know how you have battled it, Matilda, but it would seem Australia has a strong pull. I do wish you the very best of luck, any hospital will be lucky to have you. Before you leave come and see me, I shall have a reference written for you to take, it's the least I can do.'

'Thank you,' Mattie stood up and extended her hand, 'for everything.'

She felt lighter, even though she had a month before she could go. In the meantime she had to see which ship to take. Even though Lucien had said he would pay her passage she knew; if she looked hard enough; there could be the chance of working her passage as a nurse for the passengers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Jean took a couple of days sightseeing in London, as well as the suit fitting. They met Mattie for meals and noticed how much happier she seemed.

'I've handed my notice in,' She told them one evening over dinner, 'I have a month to go then I will be on my way home.'

'As long as you are happy about it,' Jean reached over the table and squeezed her hand, 'I hope you didn't feel pressured into it.'

'No, Jean, I didn't.' Mattie smiled, 'I've been wondering if I could, without letting you down, but you made me see that having tried it, I have succeeded in one way. I shall see if I can work my passage on one of the cruise liners, keeping busy will be better than sitting around wondering when I will get home.'

'Bravo!' Lucien grinned, 'that's my girl.' He made a mental note to leave her with a cheque to use if she needed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie saw them off on the sleeper train with a happy smile. They would meet up when they came back for a couple of days, pick up the suit perhaps have a final meal together. Dr and Mrs Blake would then be off on their homeward journey.

'I think she is right,' Jean settled into her seat and leaned against Lucien, 'coming home, I mean.'

'She's done well, a year in a strange country, on her own.' Lucien put his arm round her and kissed the top of her head, 'I admire her, for sticking at it.'

'I wish she had been happier though,' Jean sighed, 'I hate to think she only stayed so we wouldn't be disappointed. But I'm surprised she didn't make friends, she's such an outgoing person, normally.'

'Incomer, Jean, you know how new faces are looked on with suspicion, especially when they have come from another country to take a job a local could have had.' He leant back and put his arm round her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Top or bottom bunk,' she asked as they got ready for bed.

'Whichever one you're sleeping in.' He smirked.

'Pardon?'

He smirked.

'It's going to be a tight squeeze.' She mused.

'Indeed,' his pout turned into a huge, cheeky grin, to which he added a wink.

Jean giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was indeed a tight squeeze and far more fun than either thought it would be. Clinging on to each other to prevent him or her falling from the narrow bed as the train flew over the tracks and they made love and laughed at themselves.

'Juvenile,' Jean sighed.

'Speak for yourself,' he grabbed her as she threatened to fall off him when they went over a set of points.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surprisingly they managed to get enough sleep to appear reasonably refreshed for breakfast in the dining car, before readying themselves to alight at the station in Edinburgh.

Collecting their luggage they headed out of the station building where Lucien hailed a taxi to take them to their hotel where they could freshen up before heading out for a walk.

Jean was struck by the buildings, some rather imposing but all very beautiful and gasped when they arrived at their very grand, and, as she found out when they were shown to their suite, extremely luxurious hotel. They had breathtaking views over the city, Jean sat on a window seat gazing out and wondering if they would have enough time to explore the whole city as Lucien tipped the porter and closed the door.

'Lucien, this is magnificent!' She turned and smiled broadly, but in the back of her mind wondering if they would spend most of their married life paying for this extravagant trip. It must have flashed across her face.

'Don't worry, Jean,' he moved across the room to sit with her, 'we won't be in debt when we get home, I've planned it very carefully.'

'Sorry Lucien,' she took his hands in hers, 'it's just I've never been able to afford a tenth of what you've given me.'

'I've overwhelmed you, haven't I?' He pulled her into a warm embrace, 'I just wanted to treat you the way you should be treated.'

'It's been wonderful, I've loved every minute, thank you.' She tipped her head and kissed his cheek, 'well, there's a whole city out there you wanted to show me...'

'Ready for it?' He laughed as she headed for the bathroom to make herself comfortable and do whatever she did in there!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked hand in hand through the streets, Lucien pointing out places he had visited as a student, bars and pubs he had drunk in or played in, he took her into a small cafe for lunch.

She sat reading a guide to the city, trying to work out what places she would like to see: the castle, of course, perhaps walk up to Arthur's Seat and Carlton Hill to take in the view, so many places to fit in before they headed back to Portsmouth and home. Today, however, was just for wandering through the streets, sending postcards; which they had got into the habit of doing from each city they landed in; and Jean listening to tales from Lucien's time at university.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and Matthew knew time was not on their side, when it came to sorting out the houses, and finding a reliable and reputable builder was not easy. In the end they found some that they could ask Bill Hobart about. Matthew had rarely needed any work doing to the old family house he had sold and Jean was not contactable so; as Bill was Ballarat born and bred; they decided he was the one to ask.

'Not him, boss,' he pushed one out of the way, 'takes the money and then adds bits on to the work. This one here,' he pointed to another quote, 'he's good, doesn't add anything on. He'll see Dr Harvey right.'

'Thanks, Bill,' Matthew threw the others in the bin and returned to trying to find out why Cec Drury was missing some liquor from his cellar.

Alice continued to visit Lizzie daily and took Clare with her when she could. They talked about the future, the houses; Alice asked her sister what she wanted in the house, the colour scheme. While part of Lizzie was excited to be moving into her own home with her daughter she was also painfully aware she would be living off Alice and this upset her, something not even Alice Harvey could miss.

'I am sure,' Alice hugged her one day, 'you will be able to find some way to keep yourself occupied. You are not to worry about money; you have mother's legacy; it won't help your recovery.'

'Alice,' she sniffed, 'you can't possibly support all three of us.'

'I have a good job and, up to now, only me to provide for. You know I was never one for material possessions much. Food to keep me alive, clean clothes, replaced when worn and a roof over my head, so I haven't exactly frittered my earnings away.'

'But you will use any money I have, won't you?' Lizzie implored.

'You will choose the furniture you want, as I said,' Alice sighed, two stubborn women together, 'then the rest of the money needs to be watched carefully. Perhaps when you are well, you could set up a dancing school or something like that.'

'It's been rather too long...' Lizzie smiled wanly.

'Don't be silly.'

It did give Lizzie something to consider, that she could be useful in some way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You alright?' Matthew looked at her one evening.

'Hm?'

'You seem a million miles away.'

'Sorry.' Alice turned and smiled as best she could, 'just thinking about Lizzie. She's worried about living off me.'

'Well,' he grinned, 'she is a Harvey.'

She looked at him for a moment then her face broke into a knowing smile. She knew he meant bloody stubborn and independent, which equated to self reliant; in her books.

'I do understand what she means,' Alice sighed, 'and I suppose we will feel the pinch occasionally, but we'll cope, we'll have to.'

'I know she was an actress but does she have any other qualifications?' He didn't want Alice to suffer just because the feeling of 'family' had suddenly grown in her. 'Does she play an instrument?'

'She learnt piano, so she could rehearse her songs.'

'Why doesn't she teach that, piano and singing?' Matthew remembered his sister desperate for music lessons but his father gambled and drank away his wages so there was never anything left for such 'fripperies' as he called them.

'I suppose she could,' Alice mused, 'if she put a piano in the living room. That way she wouldn't have to find her way round Ballarat and get more tired. Being at home would mean she could have tea while she taught, and it would be her space. I did suggest she set up a dancing school when she's well enough, but perhaps your idea would work better.'

'...and Clare would be able to go straight home from school.' He added.

'Mm...true.' She leant back against the couch and sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She put Matthew's idea to her sister a few days later, as she was updating her on the building work, which did not happen nearly fast enough for Alice. Matthew kept telling her to be patient, things were progressing well.

'If you want a 'bolt hole,' as you put it,' she teased, 'then things do have to move fast. I also don't want to be in the way.'

'In the way?' He had looked astonished at her, 'What on earth makes you think you would be in the way?'

'Ok then, I don't want to embarrass Jean, our current sleeping arrangements as they are.' She knew Jean and Lucien had waited until they were married, Jean had been clear on that, 'so to be sleeping with you, under her roof...'

'I know what you mean, but I don't think she would really mind.'

'I don't want to put her in an awkward position, she's always been kind to me.' Alice smiled gently, 'I haven't had many friends until I moved here, I'd hate to lose her friendship.'

'Then I won't let that happen.' He put his arm round her, 'and I won't put you in that position, either...however...' he winked. 'they are in Edinburgh, if their postcard is to be believed...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew turned over and gazed at the elegant back of his lover as she slept deeply after a long, luxurious session of love making. They never failed to surprise each other with their desires, but she always fell asleep first, then he would curl against her and drift into his own dreams, usually featuring his favourite pathologist, and as such dreams passed through his mind he inevitably woke her with his need.

'Mmm...' She sighed and squirmed against him, 'are you never satisfied?' Husky and inviting she let him touch and explore her then enter and bring her to heights of pleasure she had never before known.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien and Jean gazed over Edinburgh from the castle. It was quite a view, Jean declared, leaning her head on his shoulder. She had been so glad to see where he had spent so much of his youth, see the places he had been to, socialised in and had even tried beer, from his glass. She wasn't keen, she shuddered when she sipped the bitter liquid, and stated, quite firmly, that she would stick to sherry or wine. He had grinned, at the sight of his slightly built wife sipping from a pint glass and grimacing at the taste.

'It's a taste you acquire,' he took a long swallow, 'especially when you've been walking for such a long time.'

'Not one I'm likely to acquire, dear,' she murmured, washing the taste away with some cold lemonade.

He laughed, he'd introduced her to whisky and knew she would have the odd shandy if it was hot, back home, but somehow he was glad she wasn't going to turn into a beer drinker. A chap had to have one habit he could call his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So what would you like to do tomorrow?' He asked, tracing his finger down her spine as they lay, naked, in bed one night towards the end of their time in Edinburgh. She shivered, when he touched her like this she had trouble thinking straight, or about what he was likely to do to her, this time!

'Err.. um...aah!' she sighed as his fingers found her slick and ready, wriggled against him and all thoughts of a walk around Edinburgh disappeared in stars and flashes of ecstasy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThe morning dawned bright and warm, the early sun crept round the half open curtains and Jean stirred and turned over to face her wickedly grinning husband.

'So, what have you decided for today?' He murmured.

'I'm not sure, I was distracted last night,' she drew her brows together, 'perhaps I should think in the bath.'

'What on earth could have distracted you?' He traced his forefinger down between her breasts only to be caught in a tight grip.

'Oh, no you don't,' she grinned, 'we only have a couple of days left, and what will the hotel think?' She had the good grace to blush, something she was less likely to do these days.

'We are on our honeymoon, Jean,' he pouted, 'they won't be surprised if we stay in bed all day.'

Jean just rolled her eyes and headed for the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They decided to just wander through the city for their last two days, take in the museums and galleries, relax. Jean had packed most of their things in the hotel room so they wouldn't have to rush the following day before catching the train back to London in the evening; again the sleeper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie was not there to meet them when they arrived in London, but then they didn't expect her to this time. They stayed in the same hotel and arranged to meet her for dinner before they left to catch the boat home.

'You need to see the tailor about your suit,' Jean tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, 'but I don't think there's anything else we have to do.'

'Is there anything you want?' He patted her hand and smiled as they hailed a taxi to take them to Savile Row.

'No, I have everything I need, right here.' She smiled at him, 'and you have spoiled me enough.'

'Not possible, to spoil you enough, or too much.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they watched England and Mattie fade away, Jean squeezed his hand. It had been a wonderful three months, she had finally seen more of the world as she had always wanted to, but now they were headed home, and she was glad. Her world was Lucien and Ballarat, her sons and her growing granddaughter, she could accept that, now.

Mattie would be about a month behind them, which gave Jean time to make sure her room was ready.

'Do you really want lodgers now, Jean?' Mattie had asked, 'surely I'll be in the way.'

'Of course you won't.' Both had insisted, 'and anyway,' Lucien had added, 'Matthew Lawson is staying with us as well.'

'I thought...' but Mattie didn't have time to finish what she thought as they had to board the ship. After what they had said about the superintendant and the pathologist...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the words of Lucien's telegram firmly imprinted on her brain, Alice headed to the houses to see how well the builder was doing. She was determined to be resident when they returned, Lizzie was doing well enough to be out for half a day in town and they had had her stay for dinner one or two nights.

'Mornin', doctor.' Terry touched his cap in old fashioned courtesy, 'come to let us know what else you'd like us to do?'

'I am wondering if I will be able to move in, in about three weeks.' Alice stood with her hands in her coat pockets trying to gauge the man's reaction. 'How much more needs to be done?'

'Plumbing, electric and gas all sorted, ma'am.' He tried not to smile, still not sure what kind of woman he was working for, only she was a friend of the Police Superintendant, and his old school mate Bill Hobart had said she was not a woman to be trifled with.

The bathrooms were as she and Lizzie wanted them, modern in style, clean white porcelain; bath with shower over; no room for a separate shower; basin and toilet. She had asked for a bathroom cabinet to keep things tidy. With the tiling about to be completed she was content with the work.

The kitchens were designed for each woman. Lizzie had asked that things be modern, with a good stove as she used to enjoy cooking and hoped to start again, and teach Clare, too. Alice's was more... more basic. She had asked Matthew what would be best, he did most of the cooking and Lizzie insisted that she dine with her and Clare whenever she wanted. He had chosen, for her, uncluttered, clean lines, modern appliances and both kitchens had room for a small, dining table with its chairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Perhaps we can repay Jean and Lucien for all the meals they have given us over the months.' He suggested. She had gone slightly pale. 'You are not a total disaster in the kitchen, you know, not now, anyway.'

She had to agree, as they cooked together so often she was able to navigate her way round a stew, and roast meat without burning it.

'It would be nice, wouldn't it?' She smiled, and almost looked forward to it. 'Let's plan it as a surprise, not tell them where one night.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All that was left to do in both houses was the decorating. Paper and colour schemes had been chosen, Terry agreed they could probably make the deadline, if not, there would only be small jobs to finish off. She left, satisfied, he had been true to his word about the amount of work and she knew they had worked later in the day than most would. She could give an approximate date for the furniture to be delivered now; all she had to do was to arrange for a piano for Lizzie, who had agreed that teaching the instrument and singing from home was a good way to earn a living. Lizzie had said second hand would be fine, untrained fingers on a brand new piano made her shudder, and she had never had a new one. Alice disagreed and decided she would have a new one, for all the birthdays and Christmases she had missed.

'Alice Harvey,' she muttered to herself as she stood in the music shop in Melbourne that day, 'you are going soft.' Truth was, she actually liked it, the new her, loved and loving and most importantly with a family.

She chose a small upright that would sit in the alcove in the living room, of light wood with a bench seat that two could sit at, perfect for a piano teacher. An unpopular make it had been reduced in a sale, perfect.

'It's the style people don't like,' the owner mused, 'but the tone is fine, and it is quite a sturdy make, ideal for a teacher.'

Alice arranged for the instrument to be delivered and left the shop gulping at the amount she was spending.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She and Matthew went over the bills and she was surprised to see she had not broken the bank by any means.

'Really, Alice,' he chided her, 'I thought you would have kept your eye on things.'

'I am. I know what I am spending on the house itself, it's just the other things. I've never been a spender, no need. The most expensive thing I have bought, before this, was the car.' She leant back in her seat and ran her hands through her hair, 'I suppose it was the piano, that made me think.'

'Everything is fine, love.' He leant over and took her hand, 'you have money left, and so has Lizzie.'

'Sorry.' She smiled, embarrassed at her fear.

'It will all be fine,' He stood up and rubbed his knee, 'you aren't alone, you know.'

'I know.' She looked up into his face, 'I must thank you, for everything you do for me.' The expression on her face turned sultry and inviting. The pain in his knee seemed to vanish!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They watched the sun go done over the horizon, blazing orange into the sea. Jean loved the sight, fiery, like her love for Lucien, like his protection of her. They were taking these feelings, along with wonderful memories of their travels, home. She reached along the rail and took his hand. He turned and smiled, lifting the hand and kissing it, softly.

He led her to their stateroom, closing the door behind them and pulling her into a long, luxurious kiss, supporting her as her knees buckled.

'Aah!' She sighed as they broke for air, 'oh Lucien.'

He swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, where he deposited her, gently, and lay next to her.

'It's going to be difficult,' she sighed, 'with Matthew around.'

'I've told you, Jean,' he turned onto his side and looked into her eyes, 'he has Alice, I'll bet he's almost sealed the deal.'

'Lucien!' She pushed him onto his back, 'really!' She huffed.

'Honestly, he's got it for her.'

'And Alice? I don't think she's one to give in to a man.'

'Jean, are you implying...?'

'God no! I just think she's not one to settle down,' Jean didn't quite know how to say what she meant. 'I mean she might take a lover, but... oh... not a permanent relationship, or marriage or...'

'I think you're wrong there.' He propped himself up on one elbow, 'Alice hasn't had an easy life, from what I can tell, Matthew is not always the grumpy policeman everybody takes him for, he understands what it's like to be on the wrong side of the bullies, the abusers. He and Alice are made for each other.'

'We'll see,' she sighed then pushed herself up and over him, laughing at the surprised expression on his handsome features. She wriggled and felt him become aroused, her turn to tease him, to make him beg for her. Sitting up she slowly and seductively ran her finger down his tie to his waistband, then back up again to loosen the accessory and undo the buttons of his shirt, oh so slowly. When he tried to reach up to her she pushed his hands back down, grinning wickedly.

Lucien bit his lip and groaned as she undid his trousers and slipped her warm hand inside; his breathing quickened and he knew she was going to take him over before he wanted. He raised his knee behind her, resting his heel on the bed and tipped her onto her back, she shrieked, no longer in charge.

His hand pushed her skirt up exposing her knickers, no stockings or the newer fashion, tights; for which he silently thanked some higher being; no impenetrable foundation garments, and he could see the dampness there. As her hands reached up and pushed his trousers and shorts down he pulled her undergarments off and started to explore her with his fingers before plunging into her and almost immediately they went over the edge together. Her eyes shone as she looked into his looking down on her before he leaned over and his mouth claimed hers, again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Everything will be fine, Lizzie.' Alice sat with her sister on the train to Melbourne. The lawyer had arranged a divorce hearing in double quick time, given the torture Lizzie had been through over the past eight years. Apart from the money for Clare, he had suggested a lump sum damages claim rather than a regular payment as Wallace was destined to spend some time behind bars. As he had sorted Lucien's divorce and limited the damage his affidavit had caused Alice told her to listen to him and, unless there was something she really could not accept, to take his advice.

'I suppose so,' she sighed, 'I really will be able to move forward, won't I?' She turned to Alice, 'do you think our petition will be accepted?'

'There's no reason why not. You have been examined by a court appointed doctor so the wheelchair you are currently using is not a ploy for sympathy.'

'Hm, I wish I didn't need it though.'

'It's only until you are strong enough to walk distances,' Alice touched her hand, 'it's not an affectation.'

Lizzie knew she was right, and she would be exhausted, if she actually made it from the station to the court.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was much happier, the judge had been nothing but kind and generous, without being too sympathetic. Alice had just let her say her piece, given her evidence from when she had been called out as police surgeon that day, and all had been settled quicker than she thought it could be. Wallace, having dismissed his solicitor had to defend himself and couldn't. Every reason he gave for his treatment of his wife was thrown back with suggestions he could have called in specialists, maternal help or even helped her himself.

Wallace was stuck, there was no defence for his behaviour, so, the two solicitors would get together to work out how much he could give her, Lizzie said she didn't want to leave him penniless, to be seen as grasping and vindictive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice insisted on moving into her house a week before the Blake's were due back. Matthew stuck his bottom lip out like a child as she put her cases into her car.

'Matthew,' she stood in front of him, her hands on his chest and smiled her particular smile. 'You know how I feel about being here when they return, they're not expecting me to be staying, much less sharing your bed.'

He put his hands on her hips and bent to kiss her forehead. 'I know what you mean, but...'

'Tell you what,' she grinned cheekily, 'why don't you come and christen the bed with me, tonight.' Then immediately blushed as she realised she had just voiced her thoughts and what those thoughts were.

And the couch and the fireside rug... were his other thoughts, but ones he did not voice. He just agreed that would be ... acceptable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Lucien whiled away the time on the liner relaxing on deck or reading in the library, much as they had done on the way out. The nearer they got to their homeland to more fidgety she got.

As they lay in bed one night and she tossed and turned Lucien asked her what was wrong.

'I don't know, I think I'm quite excited, to be going home, and yet...' she sighed and cuddled into him, 'after all we've been through, the sniping and gossip... I still worry that there will be those that sneer.'

'I hope they see us for what we are.' He stroked her head and kissed her gently, 'as two people very much in love. Yes we've been through it, things have been said that have been hurtful, but if we were going to let them affect us you would have left Ballarat months ago, god knows I gave you enough reason to leave me. But you didn't, you stayed and I don't think I could love you anymore than I do. So whatever they say I will be there for you, your shoulder to cry on, there will be no need to hide any tears, ever again.'

'Oh, Lucien,' she hiccupped through her tears, 'I do love you, and I won't hide the tears anymore. You're right, their sneering and gossip doesn't matter. It _won't_ matter.'

'That's my girl, now, let me see,' he tipped his head and winked, 'how can I further reassure you?'

She giggled, 'I'm sure you'll find a way.'

And so he did, skilfully touching and teasing, kissing and tasting, using his tongue to excite her and finally slipping into her and setting up a lazy rhythm until she pulled him into urgency and ultimate pleasure.

They had arranged to call in and see Ruby and Amelia, Christopher had gone overseas and left them at home. Where he was, was not the best place to take a wife and child he had said, so they remained in the little house on the base. Jean and Lucien would book into a hotel, send the trunk on home, Jean had packed the cases to reflect that part of the trip. Lucien had tried to help her with this task on occasions but he seemed to get in the way, and anyway,

'It's what I do, even though we are man and wife.' She smiled, 'I will still organise you.'

'Well, goodness knows, someone has to,' and he kissed her and watched as she swiftly and neatly packed enough of the right kind of clothes for wherever they were. The only person Jean had bought anything for was Amelia, some books by Beatrix Potter, when they were in England. She thought they were just the thing to be read to a small child, and the illustrations were lovely. Those went into the suitcase, perhaps she'd get the chance to show her, if Ruby would let her.

'I'll send a telegram to Matthew to let him know to expect the trunk and to put it in our room.' Lucien told her as they docked in Adelaide.

'Have you already arranged it?' Jean lifted her coat off the chair, shrugged it on and picked up her hat and gloves.

'The purser did. What time is Ruby expecting us?' He offered his arm to her and they left the stateroom for the last time.

'Anytime during the afternoon. I told her, in the telegram, we were docking at around noon and would go to our hotel first.'

On the dock and in the customs area she heard the familiar twang of her home accent. It made her smile, after the clipped British accents, interspersed with the regional ones, the French and Italian tongue, even it seemed a little strange. Cleared through customs and accepted back into their own country they hailed a taxi and headed for the hotel. Lucien, again, had chosen an expensive hotel, as he said, the next place would be home, why not go mad for their last two nights of the honeymoon?

They registered and were taken to their room where Jean flopped onto the bed and sighed,

'Well, here we are, Adelaide, I think I feel a stranger in my own country.'

He lay next to her, 'Really?'

'We've been away for so long,' she turned to him and grinned, 'in four months we have only slept in Australia for one night, our wedding night; odd; don't you think?'

'I don't remember sleep coming into it.' He teased and winked.

She rolled her eyes then looked down his form, obviously they weren't going straight out to see Ruby and Amelia!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice answered the door to her new home. She knew who the visitor was, but from tonight he would not need to knock.

'Hello, Matthew, how kind of you to call.' She smirked.

'New to the neighbourhood, thought I'd pop in and see you were settling in ok.'

Alice had decided she could cook dinner for the two of them, Matthew knew her skills in the kitchen and she reckoned she would not poison him if she followed a recipe they had cooked often over the months they had shared meals. There again she wasn't sure food was primarily on his mind!

Knowing she had made an effort, to show she was capable of looking after herself he put all thoughts of the couch, fireside rug and the bed aside and accepted the meal.

'Well done, Alice, love.' He grinned, wiping his finger round the plate to take the last of the sauce, 'I'll make a cook of you yet.'

'Are you sure I got it right?' The old worries surfaced.

'It was great, now, let me help you clean up.'

They washed up as if they were still at the Blake's then went to the living room for their usual whisky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice had lit the fire against the cool of the evening and they sat on the couch together watching the flames flicker. She sighed, it wasn't something she had ever, since leaving university, thought she would have - such contentment. She leant against Matthew's shoulder and sipped her drink. He put his arm round her and rested it on her hip, drawing circles with his thumb. A light tickle that made her shift against him, lean up and kiss his jaw.

'So?' She questioned.

'So what?' He parried.

'This is the first time you've seen the house since it has been finished, and I know you're thinking.'

'You always know when I'm thinking, you tell me it's not good for me.' He kissed the tip of her nose, 'I think you have it just right.' Indeed he thought it was very her, light and unfussy, smart but not stark. She had books where Lizzie had the piano, a desk and chair sat in the other alcove, where she could deal with her correspondence or write up reports away from the morgue. The couch and matching chairs were comfortable and just the right size for the room and for two people to kiss and cuddle and perhaps indulge in whatever they fancied.

'I'm glad.' She smiled.

'I particularly like the rug,' he pointed to a deep-pile rug in front of the fireplace.

'Really?' she raised her eyebrows, momentarily wondering what he meant.

'Mm... looks very comfortable,' he slid off the couch and suggested she close the curtains. Leaning against one of the chairs he adjusted his legs so they were apart, 'Now... come and sit here.' He indicated she sit between his legs and as she did so pulled her so she was lying against him and he could nuzzle her neck. She rolled her head back to give him better access and sighed as he nipped and nibbled, his arms round her waist.

As she relaxed against him his hands moved up to palm her breasts, stroke them until her breathing turned to little moans, and hastened. He slipped his fingers between the buttons of her dress and undid them until he could get his and inside her bra and feel the hard bud of her raised nipple.

'Matthew,' she breathed, 'what..?'

'Want me to stop?' He nipped her ear lobe.

'N...n...no,' she gasped as he pulled the dress down her arms, slide it out from under her and started to pull her slip up and over her head so she was left in her bra, knickers and stockings. He loved rolling her stockings off her legs, inch by inch revealing her creamy skin, but he would leave them for a little while longer. He unclipped and removed her bra and continued to touch and roll her breasts in his hands.

She could feel him, hard, pressed against her back, the rough fabric and zip of his trousers would leave a mark that nobody but him would see. She moaned as his hands moved down her stomach, and into her pants, damp with anticipation. HIs fingers found her folds, slick and ready; one hand moved round to unfasten his trousers and push then and his shorts out of the way enough, so she could feel him hot against her skin. He pushed her remaining garments away and she took them off and began to rock against him, no longer able to hold herself still. She rubbed against him,

'Please,' she begged, little more than a husky whisper, 'Matthew, now, please...' While going over from his touch was good, so good, it was infinitely better when she felt him spill inside her. He lifted her enough to position her over him and thrust into her, urgently, his fingers touching that special nub as she rocked in a matching rhythm until she screamed his name and he gave a final thrust and spilled as aftershocks shuddered through her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She lay back against him and smiled a satisfied smile.

'I thought we were going to christen the bed.' She murmured.

'We still can,' he circled a nipple with his finger, 'whenever you're ready.'

'Honestly, superintendant,' she huffed, 'what kind of girl do you think I am?' He almost felt the eyebrow being raised and grinned, but declined to answer.

They lay for a while just gazing into the flames of the fire.

'I used to imagine I could see all sorts in the flames when I was a boy.' He mused, 'strange beasts from far off lands, sprites and fairies, enchanted woodlands...'

'I never took you for the fanciful sort,' she tu _rned and looked into his eyes, seeing a sadness there._

 _'I don't suppose I am, really...'_

 _'A form of escapism? From the realities of your childhood?'_

 _'Mmm...' He took a deep breath, 'that was another time.'_

 _She sensed the topic was closed, although she did know his was no more a happy childhood than hers was. She hid in books and dreams of university, a way to get out of the hole she was in. She shrugged on her dress and moved to set the fire for the night. She raked the coals and put a guard in front of it, before holding out her hand to him..._

 _'Shall we?'_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Ruby smiled as best she could when Jean and Lucien arrived on the doorstep. A photograph of the wedding had been sent to her by Superintendant Lawson, as they had asked. She had told Christopher about it but added her snide remarks that a widow in her late forties had no business wearing a near white dress to her second wedding. He had replied that a photograph had been sent to him too and he thought she looked beautiful, radiant, even, and it was entirely up to her what she wore. He knew she had only worn her best Sunday dress when she married his father so to have a proper wedding dress... well why not?_

 _'Amelia's still napping,' she muttered tersely._

 _'Of course,' Jean was still too happy to care about the reception she was getting, 'she's still very young to do without an afternoon nap. How are you, Ruby, dear?'_

 _'Fine.' She stepped aside to let her visitors in._

 _They chatted over tea about the places they had seen. Jean showed Ruby the books she had bought for her granddaughter. Ruby nodded, not being particularly the type that read, unless it was a movie magazine, thinking she would leave that task to Christopher, when he reappeared._

 _Amelia must have heard the extra, and for her, unfamiliar voices and started to make her presence known. Ruby sighed and got up to go and fetch her. While she was out of the room Lucien squeezed his wife's hand and smiled sympathetically._

 _'It's alright,' she whispered, 'I didn't expect to be welcomed with open arms.'_

 _'Still...'_

 _'Sh...' Jean turned to the door and smiled broadly as Ruby carried the baby through. Cheeks red from sleep and teething, her curls awry, she was an adorable sight. Ruby held her out to her grandmother, expecting her to be happy about it. Amelia made ready to scream, being handed to a stranger, but as Jean took her and held her, murmuring softly her hellos and saying how beautiful, she was the blue eyes turned to her, wide with amazement. Jean radiated love for her granddaughter and Amelia felt it._

 _'I'll get her milk,' Ruby turned on her heel and went into the kitchen._

 _Lucien watched the two, not daring to interrupt until she sat down with the baby on her knee, facing him._

 _'This is grandpa, Amelia.' She spoke softly as she pointed to him._

 _The blue eyes widened more as she studied him. She reached out tentatively to touch his beard, then withdrew her hand quickly. She considered him again as he whispered 'hello', as softly as Jean and touched his lips. He kissed her fingers very gently and watched the baby's mouth form an 'o', the fingers slipped again into his beard a curled round enough for him to feel it. He put his, so much larger, hand round hers and stopped her pulling. She reached with her other hand and he laughed,_

 _'So that's your little game, Miss,' he teased, then lifted his eyes as he felt, rather than saw, Ruby standing in the doorway, watching._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _As they came away, having failed to persuade Ruby to join them for dinner, she couldn't take Amelia into a restaurant, Lucien put his arm round her. In spite of her stoic stance he could see she was disappointed._

 _'She's beautiful; Amelia... a lovely baby.' Lucien observed, just to start a conversation._

 _'She is, isn't she?' Jean looked up at him._

 _'I see a lot of you in her.'_

 _'Poor child,' Jean laughed a little laugh, 'that won't be good for the community.'_

 _Over dinner they discussed whether or not they should invite Ruby to stay for a while, after they had settled back in, in Ballarat._

 _'While Christopher is away she's very much on her own.' Lucien took her hand over the table._

 _'Only because she alienates so many people. But, yes, perhaps it would be a good idea. We have the room, even if Mattie does come home.' She was thinking._

 _'Mattie could help you.'_

 _'She could, but I am quite capable of looking after a baby.'_

 _'I wouldn't expect otherwise.' He smiled, thinking how nice it would have been if they had met earlier, when they were young enough to have children of their own. He would never mention it to Jean, she would feel she had failed him, and she could never do that._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _They persuaded Ruby to join them the following day for lunch. Neither she nor Christopher had ever considered taking their daughter out for a meal, even when she was still just on milk, conveniently from a bottle. Now she was weaned it was easier. She fussed over keeping Amelia clean and quiet, but she was a Beazley and would only sit nicely for her grandmother who was happy to have her on her knee and feed her bits of soft food and fruit._

 _'Oh dear, Mother Beazley,' Ruby gasped, 'she's got some vegetable on your dress!'_

 _'No matter,' Jean smiled, 'it will clean.' She had purposely worn a dress that was easy to wash, remembering how her boys had wiped their fingers on the nearest cloth at the same age. She passed another piece of carrot to the child who squashed it in her little hand before pushing it into her mouth._

 _They spent some time at the house after lunch, with Jean showing Amelia the books and telling her the story of Peter Rabbit. Jean's voice, when she spoke to the child, was soft and soothing, almost musical. She snuggled against her grandmother and her eyelids drooped. Jean put the book down and took her to her cot._

 _'Sweet dreams my darling,' she whispered as she kissed the dark curls, 'I'm sure I'll see you soon.'_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _'Do you think she will come to stay?' Jean asked as they sat on the train, 'it would be lovely if she did...' she tipped her head, '...well it would be nice to have Amelia to stay. Thank you for asking her, I don't think she would consider it if I asked.'_

 _Having noticed Ruby did not seem too impressed that Jean could calm her daughter quicker and more easily than she could, he doubted she would take up the invitation._

 _'We can only hope.' He put his arm round her and kissed her temple._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _'I'm sorry, Matthew,' Alice kissed his cheek, 'I wanted to greet them too, but the lawyer wants to meet Lizzie to arrange the final financial part of the divorce.'_

 _'Alice, I keep telling you, Lizzie first.' He pulled her close, 'I'll see you tonight, if I'm there before you I'll start dinner.'_

 _She smiled and pushed Lizzie onto the train, with a backward glance to her future._

 _Matthew waved her off, and waited until the train pulled out of the station. This was the end of the Wallace case and the beginning of something more settled. From the first night they had spent at her new house, Matthew hadn't slept at the Blake's. Somehow he found himself arriving for dinner and to discuss any ongoing case, then they would sit together, have their evening drink and... well he woke with her in the new bed, now thoroughly christened. Part of him wanted to propose, but the other part of him worried he would frighten her off, spoil what they had so he kept all thoughts of marriage to himself and left just enough of his things there that he could get up in the morning and go to work without detours._

 _Lizzie liked her new house, the living arrangements, she and Clare had settled in well. Alice was there if she needed her, but Clare was rather good at looking after herself and her mother so they didn't call on her too often, and never in the evening when Matthew was there. She had started playing the piano again so Alice and she were going to take the time to buy some sheet music, for potential pupils and for herself, have lunch together and hoped to get home in time for dinner._

 _'Alice,' Lizzie turned to her sister, and breathed deeply, 'you and Matthew...'_

 _'What about me and Matthew?' Her guard went up._

 _'It's ok,' Lizzie spoke hastily, 'I'm not going to criticise you for sleeping with him, I just wondered... do you think you'll actually marry him?'_

 _'I haven't really thought about it,' she relaxed again, 'I mean, I'm ok with things as they are, it's not as if we're likely to have children...'_

 _'Why not? You're not that old.'_

 _Alice flushed, it was true she wasn't completely past the age of child bearing, she could conceive, she supposed, it wasn't beyond the bounds of possibility._

 _'God, Lizzie, can you imagine what sort of mother I'd make?' She tried to laugh it off but the worry had set in, now she would have to discuss it with Matthew, though she did know she wasn't pregnant...yet!_

 _Lizzie laughed, imagining Alice changing dirty nappies, feeding and dealing with milky deposits on her shoulder._

 _'Quite.' Though privately she thought her sister would make the best sort of mother... kind, practical, nurturing. 'So, will you marry him? Would you say yes if he asked you?'_

 _'Don't you dare encourage him.' Alice grunted, 'he doesn't need encouragement... for anything. I suppose I would, though. I wouldn't want to lose him over our living arrangements, just because we are, to all intents and purposes, living together. Oh, Lizzie I don't know,' she became frustrated at her own indecision, 'it works as it is, and people are not as judgemental as they used to be, the world is changing, slowly. Perhaps, shall we just leave it at that, until we change our minds, or he asks me, or we make the decision together.'_

 _'Don't worry, Alice, I won't say a word to him.'_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _'Mrs Blake,' Lucien extended his hand to his wife as she stepped out of the taxi. She smiled a sunny smile and they paid the taxi driver, took their remaining two cases and headed into the house. As they closed the door, Jean leant against it and sighed. She pushed herself away with her shoulders,_

 _'I'll put the kettle on,' the headed down the hall, and as they passed the stairs Lucien took a quick glance and smiled slightly._

 _He joined her at the stove as she lit the light under the old kettle and turned her round to face him. As her arms went round his neck and they melted against each other in a loving and deep kiss,_

 _'Blake!' They jumped apart, Jean placing her hand on her chest._

 _'Matthew!'_

 _'You're wanted down at the station,' he smirked._

 _The looks that passed between each said it all,_

 _'Back to the usual.'_

 _Jean sat down at the table and started to turn her gloves through as the two men headed up the hall. The sound of hurried footsteps and Lucien was in front of her, leaning down to kiss her properly,_

 _'Love you.' He whispered and left._

 _A slow and almost secret smile crossed her pretty face._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _'Alice's day off?' Lucien questioned as they got into the car._

 _'Long story, tell you later.' Matthew smiled to himself, it wouldn't be over dinner he would be telling, another time, perhaps, and perhaps it was for both of them to tell._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _So, a four month honeymoon, or my idea of what they did, other than what we expected, life in Ballarat changed... the rest is for other stories._

 _I hope you've enjoyed reading my musings and ramblings, thank you for reading and taking the time to comment and review._


End file.
